Ворк Хертс
by bloodqueen666
Summary: Попытка перенести Карнавал на привычные обычному человеку реалии. AU (True Soviet Universe), слегка OOC (но не так уж и OOC, как может казаться), и бесспорно Yaoi! В общем, чтиво для тех, кто готов освежить восприятие. В соавторстве с Enalar
1. Ворк хертс

Глава 1. Ворк хертс

Когда Цукума обожглась брызнувшим маслом, она даже не ойкнула. Она привыкла стоять на картошке, поскольку Хирато все время ее туда ставил. Он говорил всем. Что с этим ответственным делом никто не справляется так, как она. Хотя порой его коллега Цукитачи шутил, что на самом деле менеджер оберегает ее от посетителей, ибо те слишком рады видеть Цукуму на кассе и в зале.

«Держи», - услышала девушка голос начальника. Хирато протягивал ей салфетку, чтобы вытереть руку. Сегодня он выглядел добрее обычного, но к сожалению, это могло означать лишь одно. На самом деле все просто ужасно.

«А ну-ка все срочно ускорились!» - сообщил менеджер всем сотрудникам, - «Скоро к нам должен прийти проверяющий. Будут вновь выбирать сотрудников месяца».

Цукума вздохнула. Сколько бы все они ни старались, на доску почета всегда вешали фотографии первой смены. Девушка не знала, как так получалось – у них даже народу было поменьше. Но почему-то они всегда были лучшими. Поговаривали, что в этом был «виноват» Цукитачи, который как менеджер был куда расторопнее. Но Цукума была абсолютно уверена, что это не так. Ее начальник – Хирато – тоже очень старался. Он отдавал работе всего себя без остатка.

«Ева!» - вдруг воскликнул Хирата, обращаясь к охраннице, - «Там снова эти бомжи, ты не могла бы прогнать их? Они опять собирают чужие объедки и разносят заразу».

Это снова был та группировка. Кучка местных бездомных объединилась, чтобы устраивать налеты на их МакДональдс. Они работали сообща, чтобы пока один отвлекал персонал, другой мог собрать достаточно пищи.

С подачи Цукитачи их здесь звали Кафкой. Чем-то бедняги напомнили ему насекомых, и менеджер вспомнил рассказ Франца Кафки, который читал, где человек превратился в жука. Сравнение казалось девушке странным, однако она ничего не сказала. В общем, название так и прижилось.

«Йоги!» - мрачно бросил Хирато сотруднику в зале, - «Что я говорил тебе про общенье с клиентами?»

«Н-но я…» - вздрогнув, откликнулся парень, - «Гареки разлил кока-колу… Я собирался ее заменить и устранить беспорядок».

«Вот и вытирай!» - гавкнул менеджер, - «Я плачу тебе здесь не за разговоры. Болтать с посетителем дольше пяти секунд не по делу – нарушение правил. Вот из-за таких как ты мы никогда не попадаем на доску почета».

«Простите!» - откликнулся Йоги, едва не рыдая. Цукума вздохнула. Этому парню всегда доставалось, хотя работал он достаточно шустро. Однако… Хирато был не то чтобы совсем уж неправ. За тот месяц, что этот Гареки ходил сюда, Йоги уже знал не только как к нему обращаться, но и чем этот парень вообще занимается, где он живет, и что ему нравится. Сотрудник каждый раз оживлялся, как только этот подросток к ним приходил. В чем-то это было прекрасно, поскольку, насколько Цукума знала, у Йоги не было времени заводить после работы друзей. Однако, во время приходов Гареки работа коллеги вставала.

«Эй!» - обратился к Йоги подросток, - «Я тут случайно просыпал картошку. Ты не мог бы убрать это?»

Нахмурившись, Цукума задумалась, как так получалось, что этот Гареки постоянно что-то ронял. Не могло ли это быть не случайностью? Мог ли он поступать так специально? Парень не выглядел очень богатым… Хотя… Гареки всегда выедал из бургеров мясо, а остальное бросал. Словно б картошку ему было не жалко.

«Послушай», - обратился он к Йоги, когда Хирато оставил их, бросив сотруднику еще один мрачный взгляд на прощание, - «Я хотел тут спросить, нельзя ли к вам записаться».

«В смысле устроиться», - добавил он осторожно.

Позабыв о картошке, Йоги уставился на него с примесью страха и радости.

«Т-ты серьезно?» - спросил он у парня, - «Ты, правда, хочешь работать здесь?»

«Ну…» - отозвался Гареки, отводя взгляд, - «Работа, честно скажем, не очень. Но мне срочно нужно куда-то устроиться. Мои родители умерли, и я теперь живу вместе с крестной, у которой есть еще брат и сестра моего возраста. У нее простой не хватает денег, чтобы нас всех содержать. И я должен помочь ей, поскольку я уже достаточно взрослый».

На вид парню было лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать.

«Но разве ты не должен сначала закончить учебу?» - спросил его Йоги.

«У меня нет на это возможности», - откликнулся посетитель, - «Да и к тому же не везде нужно образование. Вот например, для вашей работы».

На это Йоги вздохнул. Наблюдавшая за ними Цукума его понимала. Оба они учились на бюджете в престижных учебных заведениях – Йоги на филологическом, а сама она – на экономике. Но… в итоге оба работали здесь.

«Со скольки лет у вас можно работать?» - спросил Гареки тем временем.

«С шестнадцати», - откликнулся Йоги, - «Но, правда, Гареки… я не уверен, что тебе стоит так делать».

«То есть», - поправился он, - «Я буду рад работать вместе с тобой, но это, по правде сказать, просто ужасное место. При трудоустройстве меня заставили срезать все фенечки и постоянно ругают за то, что у меня не так лежат волосы. Это типа нарушает какие-то нормы. В общем, здесь нету свободы».

«Свобода!» - хмыкнул Гареки в ответ. – «Я не в том положении, чтобы себе это позволить. Мне позарез нужны деньги. Как думаешь, если мне еще нет шестнадцати, могу ли я с кем-нибудь договориться…»

Но их перебили.

«Эй, парень!» - бросила Ева, которая, наконец-то выгнала Кафку. Она обращалась к какому-то типу со странным цветом волос, который привел с собой белого пса.

«С животными сюда не заходят», - сказала охранница.

«Ах, простите», - откликнулся гость, - «Но тогда мы пойдем. Я не могу бросить Ная на улице. Он будет очень страдать».

«Ну и придурок», - бросил Гареки, глядя им вслед.

«Если ты хочешь работать здесь, ты должен стать дружелюбнее», - сообщил ему менеджер, который вернулся назад, - «Хамить у нас тут не положено. Йоги, какого лешего ты все еще здесь? Разве я не сказал тебе, что ты должен работать? В другом конце зала столы уже ломятся под грудами мусора».

«Простите!» - откликнулся Йоги, - «Сейчас!»

«Цукума, милочка», - подходя к девушке, мягко промолвил Хирато, от чего девушка вздрогнула. Начальник постоянно ее выделял.

«Ты не могла бы встать вон на ту кассу», - сказал тем временем менеджер. Бросив взгляд в направлении, которое он показал, Цукума увидела очередь, в которой стоял один знакомый ей человек. Это был проверяющий из сан. Инспекции.

«Пожалуйста, улыбнись ему, когда будешь обслуживать этого парня», - попросил ее менеджер, - «И поискренней. Нам не нужны неприятности».

«В прошлый раз», - добавил он, склоняясь к ее самому уху, - «Этот ублюдок выписал нам жуткий штраф. Заболтай его, если получиться».

Когда Хирато оставил ее, Цукума сразу поймала на себе взгляд этого типа, которого звали Акари Дезарт. Из всех возможных проблем его визит был самой страшной проблемой. И почему-то каждый раз получалось, что он приходил только во время их смены. Акари еще ни разу не проверял Цукитачи. Вероятно, поэтому на доске сотрудников месяца постоянно висела его фотография, а так же – фотки его подчиненных.

Ходили слухи, что Акари с Хирато были знакомы по жизни, и при этом находились в плохих отношениях. И инспектор ходил сюда якобы лишь для того, чтобы мстить. Но Цукума старалась не верить подобным предположениям. Это было бы непрофессионально – как для нее, так и для Акари.

Встав за кассу, она улыбнулась ему и сказала: «Здравствуйте, инспектор, что будете брать?»

На что тот ответил: «Клубничный коктейль и макмаффин».


	2. Панк-рок

Глава 2. Панк-рок

Хирата одарил его леденящим презрением. Это было странно. Наверное, Йоги был недостаточно сильным. Он облизал костяшки пальцев, которые оказались солеными. Хирата будто бы не заметил удара. Во всяком случае, отвечать ударом не собирался.

Йоги на штаны выплеснулся кофейный ликер. Хирата даже не посмотрел на него – он продолжал беседу с Акари Дезартом. Проверяющий тоже был на их вечеринке. Пригласить его было идеей Цукитачи из первой смены. По его словам, это будет полезно для бизнеса.

Акари рассмеялся, прикрывая рот салфеткой с отпечатком чьей-то губной помады.

- Эй, ребята, я же всего лишь пошутил! – сказал Йоги, махая руками. Хотя его никто не спрашивал и ни в чем не обвинял. Его просто не приняли всерьез.

Он всего лишь хотел сделать что-то в стиле панк-рок вечеринки, идея которой пришла в голову кому-то из руководящего состава. Ему показалось, что это будет забавно. Но он не знал, что потребуется именно удар. Это произошло как-то само по себе, после того, как Хирата заметил в сторону Акари, что чего-то здесь не хватает.

Йоги провел тыльной стороной руки по глазам, стирая пот. Здесь было жарковато. Да и веселье уже притихло.

Какая-то незнакомка в тельняшке, которая за танцем убеждала Йоги, что «это не ее формат», уже блевала в углу. Вероятнее всего, там она и заснет. Киичи куда-то делась. Цукума молча сидела рядом со своим боссом. Но ее, скорее всего, испугали ручные пауки, которые жили у владелицы комнаты. Хирата ей показал их в самом начале вечера, когда она сказала, что не пьет.

- Эй Йоги, ты не мог бы сбегать за пивом? – осведомился у него кто-то. – Тебе явно надо проветриться.

Йоги улыбнулся. Конечно, он может.

- Тем более, ты здесь самый страшный, - заметил Хирата, протягивая ему салфетку. – Если бы ты появился в таком виде на работу, тебе пришлось бы уйти в заведение через дорогу.

Хирата не мог промолчать. Но это было естественно: он все время думал о работе. Даже сейчас, когда можно было бы веселиться, он беседовал с Акари о юридических нормах животноводства.

Йоги кивнул. Ему не хотелось улыбаться. Ему хотелось, чтобы Егор Летов заткнулся. Поэтому он молча взял деньги и вышел на улицу. Вздохнул полной грудью ноябрьский воздух – выхлопные газы и воду.

Это был чужой район. Чтобы сориентироваться, вставил в ухо наушник. Не успев нажать кнопку, он вспомнил, что заменил вчера абсолютно весь свой плей-лист на русский рок, чтобы проникнуться весельем.

- Эй, Принц!

Йоги внутренне сжался. Принцем его дразнил только один человек. И в то, что он спустился оттуда за ним, поверить было никак нельзя.

- Че стоишь? – осведомился Гареки, застегивая ширинку.

- Я не знаю, где найти магазин «24 часа» в этом районе. Я вспомнил, что не спросил об этом, когда выходил… А что ты тут делаешь?

- Мне надо было отлить, - поделился Гареки. – А в туалете занято уже полчаса.

Они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, потом Гареки раздраженно сгреб Йоги за руку и потащил с собой.

- Это мой район, - сказал Гареки грубовато. – Тут с такой рожей нельзя.

«Йоу!» - воскликнул один из парней, сидевший возле магазина на корточках, - «Ебать, вот это встреча! Гареки! Смотрю, у тебя появилась подружка!»

«Иди в жопу, Кихару!» - отшил его парень, - «Мне не до тебя».

«Да, Кихару», - присоединился к их разговору товарищ дерзкого гопника, - «Признай уже, что у тебя нету шансов против такого красавчика».

Когда он закончил, оба придурка загоготали. Внезапно Йоги узнал их. Эти парни работали в заведении через дорогу, в которое брали как раз только таких маргиналов. Именно им грозил Йоги Хирато.

«Я говорил тебе», - бросил Гареки, когда они вошли в магазин и встали возле прилавка, - «Здесь довольно опасно. Эти двое ко всем пристают, только дай им».

«Наверное, не стоило вас сюда звать», - добавил он, доставая из кармана пару купюр, - «Но Цукитачи настаивал, чтобы все было как по-настоящему, вот я и не сдержался».

«Да не парься ты», - ответил Йоги, гадая, зачем парню деньги сейчас, - «Вышло довольно… аутентично. К тому же мои однокурсники никогда не поверят, что я провожу выходной столь отвязно».

«Потому что не спросят», - добавил он про себя.

«Вот!» - тем временем бросил Гареки, протянув Йоги деньги, - «Возьми для меня пару банок. Эта корова», - он указал на женщину за прилавком, - «Меня знает с пеленок. Она знает, сколько мне лет, поэтому никогда не продаст мне алкоголя».

Бросив неловкий взгляд на кассиршу, Йоги заколебался. Гареки было всего лишь пятнадцать, и по-хорошему, кассирша была абсолютно права. К тому же зарплата у парня была не такой уж большой, чтобы тратить ее на дешевое пойло.

«Гареки, ах ты мелкий ублюдок!» - тем временем крикнула женщина, - «Еще раз скажешь что-то подобное, я не продам тебе даже хлеба. И сигарет якобы для твоей тетушки».

Йоги вздрогнул. Неужели, Гареки еще и курил?

«А ты, красавчик», - обратилась к Йоги толстушка, - «Давай, не тяни. Говори, что тебе надо, я собираюсь на перерыв».

Ощущая себя полным придурком, Йоги ответил ей: «Две полторашки. И бутылку портвейна на то, что останется. Да, и еще пару банок чего-нибудь не слишком крепкого».

Денег у Гареки он так и не взял. Совесть не позволяла. Портвейн Йоги при этом брал для себя. Он слышал от брата Кароку о том, что если выпить бутылку, это освобождает. Не то, чтобы он сильно верил этим словам… но портвейн подошел бы как минимум для антуража.

«Я смотрю, у вас вечеринка!» - бросил Кихару, когда они вышли из магазина, - «Мы с Кагири зашли бы на огонек, если скажете адрес. Мы приведем с собой телочек».

На это Гареки ответил прохладно: «Отвянь, пока меня не сблевало».

«Эй, дружище!» - бросил Кихару товарищу, - «Мне кажется, этот пиздюк нарывается!»

Сказав это, гопник поднялся. Бросив взгляд в его сторону, Йоги к ужасу своему видел в руках у парня заточку. Вероятно, этот ублюдок просто хотел напугать их. Но… Йоги видел, как это обычно случается, когда такие спектакли вдруг превращаются в рукоприкладство. У него под окном такое происходило буквально каждую ночь.

«Прошу, успокойтесь», - сказал он Кагири с Кихару, загороди Гареки собой, - «Мы просто шли мимо, и не собирались вас обижать».

Гареки звучно ругнулся у него за спиной. Чем-то он явно был недоволен. То ли тем, что его защищали как младшего, то ли тем, что Йоги решил извиняться.

«Боже, какой он смешной!» - воскликнул Кихару, вертя оружие между пальцами, - «Гареки, где ты его откопал? В ебаной консерватории? Или в библиотеке? А может, это все по заказу? Скажи, сколько стоит подобный эскорт?»

«Вот вы где!» - внезапно послышалось у них за спиной. Оглянувшись, Йоги увидел мужчину в белой рубашке. Тот как раз затушил сигарету и бросил ее прямо в мусорный бак, что было редкостью в здешних краях. Как и этот человек, в общем и целом. Для этой местности он выглядел слишком опрятно, даже с учетом длинных волос.

«Вы сказали, что отлучитесь на пару минут», - бросил этот мужчина двум неадекватынм парням, - «Прошло уже полчаса, и мероприятие в самом разгаре. Если вы будете и дальше меня подводить, я уволю вас без компенсации».

«И найму вместо вас этих двоих», - добавил он, ткнув в Йоги пальцем, - «А ну-ка, быстро, пиздуйте назад! Иначе завтра будете коротать свое время вместе с бомжами. Такое отребье больше никто не возьмет на работу, кроме меня. Так что не забывайтесь».

«И вы тоже валите по добру, по здорову», - добавил он, повернувшись к Йоги с Гареки, - «Я знаю, что вы из макЦиркуса, так что будь моя воля, я бы вмазал вам чисто ради того, чтобы подорвать бизнес врагам. Но сегодня мне нельзя пачкать рубашку».

«Отлижи своей бабушке!» - ответил на это Гареки, что заставило Йоги напрячься. Однако, товарищ после этого взял его за рукав и потянул за собой.

Когда они отошли, парень добавил: «Прости, это, правда, не лучшее место. Кстати, как тебе идея не возвращаться? Я знаю тут неподалеку отличный чердак, где никто не блюет и не ебется, не запирая дверь в ванную».

«Но…» - возразил ему Йоги, в руках которого все еще был пакет с кучей напитков.

«Им хватит», - перебил его резко Гареки, - «Это моя квартира, не забывай! Я не хочу чтобы ее разнесли кокончательно».

- Я мог бы тебе процитировать Бродского, - сказал Йоги, убирая со лба прядь влажных волос. Пока они добирались до чердака, снова пошел дождь. Гареки не отреагировал. Йоги видел в неверном свете, как тот, чертыхаясь, пытается управиться с электричеством. Лампочка мигала, но не загоралась: видимо, здесь вообще не должно было быть света.

Йоги задумался, не Гареки ли его сюда провел: толстый провод, местами оклеенный изолентой, уходил в стену через довольно грубую дырку. Скорее всего, он просто подключился к кому-то из живущих внизу жильцов.

Йоги отвинтил крышечку бутылки. Нет, Бродский не подходил к случаю.

- Блять, здесь опять кто-то был, - вздохнул Гареки, и с шипением открыл банку. По чердаку разнесся запах горелого сахара и экзотических фруктов. Гареки глотнул. – Что это? Я последний раз это пил в четырнадцать лет. Но у меня тогда совсем не было денег и я покупал их просроченными.

Он отставил банку и с сомнением посмотрел на Йоги, который так и стоял перед матрасом с открытой бутылкой. Гареки потер руки и попытался снова. Лампочка тускло засветилась.

- И обогреватель сперли, - вздохнул Гареки. – Наверное, решили, что не работает, и снесли в металлолом. Но там просто не горела лампочка…

- Не огорчайся, - неуверенно сказал Йоги. Парень, судя по всему, часто здесь бывал. И его сильно огорчило отсутствие обогревателя. Но с улицы здесь было даже тепло.

Йоги сел на расстеленный прямо на битый кирпич матрац и с удивлением заметил, как же здесь тихо. Шум города почти не доносился до них. Иногда трещала лампочка. И все.

- Я…

Йоги не знал, что он хотел сказать. Процитировать «Я памятник воздвиг себе иной» Бродского, или сказать «Я думаю, нам пора». Что-то следовало сделать, вероятно?

- Ну, давай… - сказал Гареки, подсаживаясь рядом и легонько ударяя своей банкой спиртного по бутылке Йоги. Парень вспомнил о своем намерении освободиться, и сделал щедрый глоток.

Это было неплохо. Вернее, это было то, что ему надо.

«Блять!» - заявил Гареки, вытирая рот рукавом, - «Как же я ненавижу этих уебков!»

По используемым выражениям Йоги понял, что товарищ выражал раздражение, но не смог разобраться, к кому оно относилось. К укравшим ли радиатор гостям, или к Кагири с Кихару.

«У тебя ведь, небось, все не так?» - бросил парень, откинувшись на матрас. Йоги повернулся к товарищу, который опирался на локти и смотрел в потолок, не выпуская при этом банки с пивом из рук.

«О чем ты?» - спросил филолог растерянно.

Гареки вздохнул: «О компании. Ну, у тебя в универе. Вы, небось, там даже матом вообще не ругаетесь. Я вообще от тебя не слышал ни одного бранного слова».

Услышав это, Йоги ощутил себя виноватым. Отчасти за то, что все это было неправдой. Филологи использовали мат достаточно часто, просто – более витиевато. Они так развлекались. С другой стороны, сам он, и правда, старался на них в этом не походить. Может быть, именно это и отделило его от универской компании.

Но помимо этого Йоги было неможечко стыдно перед Гареки. Он хотел бы помочь этому парню, но наверняка его чистая речь звучала для товарища как что-то высокомерное.

«У меня нет там компании», - ответил он честно, - «Я иногородний, и за три года так и не вписался. Сколько бы русского рока ни слушал, и сколько бы книг не читал».

«И дождь», - подумал он про себя, - «Столько дождя не может считаться нормальным». Однако об этом он промолчал. Как и о биографии Летова, которую он прочитал, чтобы было о чем говорить в универе. Он так и не смог оценить ее, даже с пояснениями брата Кароку, который был музыкантом.

Если честно, Йоги уже от этого немного тошнило. Летов и панк-рок, компания, которая ему звонила только чтобы узнать, не может ли он скататься куда-то за парой книг. В этом было одно утешение: макПерона, фигурки которого он коллекционировал. МакПерона наверняка не обижал своих друзей. Йоги глотнул еще, потому что поймал себя на мысли: Гареки похож на его кумира из макЦиркуса. Мысль надо было запивать немедля.

- Закусывать будешь?

Йоги обнаружил, что между ними лежит надкусанная сырная булочка. Гареки уже жевал. Второй булочки не было предусмотрено: предлагалось ее разделить.

- Г… где ты ее взял? – неуверенно спросил Гареки. Парень явно ничего не покупал в магазине.

- Есть хочешь?

Йоги задумался на секунду. Не особенно хотелось, но он припоминал, что брат Кароку рекомендовал немного закусывать.

- Наверно, - согласился Йоги.

- Тогда заткнись!

Йоги вздохнул. Он понимал, в каких условиях живет его друг, но все равно давно хотел поговорить об этом. Сейчас парню ничего не грозило за ворованную булочку или кошелек, но вот когда он подрастет еще – можно не отделаться детской комнатой.

А там могут сделать что-то плохое с ним. Йоги видел откинувшегося на матрац подростка с банкой алкоголя. Его надо отговорить от воровства.

- Тебе идет тельняшка, - заметил Йоги внезапно. – Мне кажется, тебе надо чаще ее носить. В ней ты похож на… моряка. Тебе не хватает…

Йоги, кажется, понесло. Он напился. Парень посмотрел на бутылку в своей руке. Он не одолел и половины. Но уже чувствовал, как это освобождает. Кончики его пальцев стали совсем холодными. Но ему самому было так жарко, что он расстегнул рубашку до половины.

- Заткнись, - буркнул Гареки, глядя на Йоги исподлобья. У него изо рта вышла струйка пара. Йоги и не замечал, как здесь было холодно на самом деле. Они помолчали. – С кем же ты общаешься? – поинтересовался Гареки. – Ну, я имею в виду, в универе же свои правила. Надо, чтобы было, с кого списывать домашку. Или одалживать книги?

- Лучше такими вещами не заниматься, - отвечал парень. – Ну, в универе ты работаешь для себя, и если ты спишешь, то… в общем, я справляюсь, - махнул он рукой и откинулся спиной на стенку, поскольку спинки у «кровати» не предполагалось.

- Ты замерзнешь и схватишь радикулит, - серьезно сказал Гареки, помолчав. – Кроме шуток. Тебе еще работать, а стенка холодная. Моя сестра как-то так заболела. Не заметила из-за алкоголя.

- Замерзну? – Йоги и не заметил, но ему, действительно, было уже холодно.

- Пить надо уметь, - сказал Гареки. – А тут холодно. Если устал, лучше ложись.

Он подвинулся, продолжая смотреть на Йоги с долей обиды. Вероятнее всего, он был недоволен попыткой упрекнуть его за воровство.

- Ну? Я два раза не предлагаю!

Йоги глотнул еще и, пока парень совсем не разобиделся, попытался растянуться рядом. Но это было не так-то просто. У него кружилась голова. Сначала он долго ставил бутылку, чтобы она не разлилась и не испортила все. Потом встал на колени и, помогая себе руками, попытался переползти ближе к началу «кровати».

Гареки шевельнулся, двигаясь, от этого у Йоги подкосились руки, и он упал прямо на Гареки сверху.

- Что ты делаешь! – заорал подросток из-под него. Йоги упал на него грудью, немного придавив голову. Парень поспешно приподнялся. Кожа на груди оказалась отчего-то мокрой.

- Г-гареки, я… - он попытался вытереть кожу, но тыльной стороной задел губы парня.

- Чего ты хочешь? – потребовал от него Гареки, привставая на локтях. Йоги сел на коленях.

Йоги не знал, чего он хочет. Он просто нависал над парнем. И еще ему было холодно.

- Кое-что найти, - сказал Йоги так же неожиданно для себя. Он не был уверен в том, что делает, но если не задумываться о цели – все давалось очень легко. Парень расстегнул рубашку окончательно. Сейчас он сидел на коленях, с ногами по обе стороны от Гареки. И ему легко оказалось взять подростка за влажный затылок. Он колебался.

Сейчас ему было на многое плевать. Вернее, он знал, что Гареки вот-вот ему двинет. И с нетерпением ждал именно этого. В конце концов, он заслуживал удара.

- Ты хоть знаешь, что делать? – внезапно спросил у него Гареки и положил руки парню на спину. Если честно, то Йоги не знал. Ему хотелось заснуть и решить этим все сложности. Йоги осторожно просунул пальцы за ремень Гареки. Если заснешь, никто ни за что не согреется.

Впрочем, дело было не в тепле. Просто ему не хотелось никуда сейчас убегать.

«Йоги», - услышал он голоса парня. Помотав головой, он приподнялся и понял, что все это время лежал на Гареки.

«Ты чо, реально нажралсмя с половины бутылки?» - поинтересовался товарищ.

На это Йоги ответил: «Прости». Он попытался сесть, чтобы голова перестала кружиться, а заодно, чтобы вдохнуть немножечко воздуха. И лишь в этот миг Йоги понял, насколько он умудрился промерзнуть в мокрой одежде.

Внезапно он ощутил, что что-то не дало ему сесть.

«Лучше лежи», - буркнул Гареки, положив ему на плечо свою руку, которая оказалась внезапно сильней, чем могла показаться, - «В твоем состоянии здесь легко свернуть шею. Да и я второй раз вряд ли стану терпеть тебя, так что если не хочешь вернуться к своей макКомпании, не суетись».

Йоги чувствовал, как происходило что-то неверное. Он чувствовал под собой запах подростка. Помимо этого он ощущал и алкогольную слабость, но это, внезапно, его не спасало. Брат соседа по коммуналке говорил, что отпустит только когда потянет блевать. Но, хоть голова и болела, блевать Йоги было как будто бы нечем.

«Слышь», - снова подал голос Гареки, - «Универский романтик! Можешь для разогреву хоть поцеловать меня? Я не кусаюсь. Хотя, может быть, и кусаюсь, но не попробуешь, не узнаешь».

С ужасом, Йоги подумал о том, сколь часто на этом чердаке происходило что-то подобное. Но он отогнал от себя эту мысль. Гареки было…

«Тебе всего лишь пятнадцать», - выдавил он из себя, прижимаясь к подростку, - «Это неправильно! И ты сам говорил, что Цубаме…»

Схватив товарища за подбородок, Гареки приподнял его и, злобно глядя в глаза, произнес: «Цубаме – просто тупая пизда. Она продает себя за бабло и наркотики. А я тут просто пытался помочь тебе».

«Вот же ничтожество!» - практически крикнул он, встав и пнув бутылку с портвейном. Глядя на это, Йоги так и не понял, к кому Гареки в этот миг обращался. Тем временем парень добавил: «Ебать!»

Опершись на балку, он сел, схватившись за голову. Замолкнув, Гареки смотрел, как портвейн вытекал на матрас.

«Крестной», - сказал он чуть погодя, поскольку Йоги молчал, - «Хватило двух граммов той дряни, которую приносил этот ублюдок. Брат Цубаме был крепче, и его убило лишь с трех. Наверное, если взять сразу пять, то заберет и меня».

«Хотя, можно просто прыгать отсюда», - добавил подросток, поднявшись, и подбираясь к двери, которая вела прямо ан крышу, - «Говорят, конечно, что пять этажей маловато, но если свернуть себе шею при приземлении…»

Йоги пришел в себя, лишь тогда, когда они оба рухнули на пол. Может быть. Гареки просто шутил. Он не мог… просто не мог говорить о подобном на полном серьезе. Но даже если и говорил… в любом случае, Йоги не мог не вмешаться. Позволить сделать что-то подобное у него на глазах.

«Отпусти меня!» - крикнул подросток чуть сдавленно, пытаясь освободиться. Но в этот раз Йоги его не отпускал. Даже с учетом того, что был сильно пьяным.

«Скажи», - начал он, превозмогая дрожь в голосе, - «Что мне сделать сейчас, чтобы ты успокоился?»

«Самое время очнуться!» - буркнул подросток, прекратив сопротивление, - «Но раз ты спросил, я отвечу: оттрахай меня так, чтобы я перестал соображать. Чтобы завтра мне было не встать на работу, а тебя наверняка посадили бы, если б узнали».

«З-зачем тебе это?» - спросил его Йоги, пугаясь собственных слов. Он должен был говорить сейчас совершенно другое.

«Просто так!» - отозвался Гареки, после чего он освободился и снова сел на мокрый матрас. «А еще», - добавил он, когда Йоги приблизился, - «Я потом смогу тебя шантажировать».

Наверное, это должно было звучать как угроза, но отчего-то оно прозвучало как приглашение. Сердце Йоги быстро забилось, когда он услышал эти слова про шантаж. Гареки как будто бы было от него что-то надо.

«Ты только учти…» - пробормотал он неуверенно, - «Что я никогда…»

Но Йоги так и не успел сказать: «Даже не целовался». У него зазвонил телефон, и по звучавшей мелодии оба парня узнали Хирато.


	3. Ноябрь

Глава 3. Ноябрь

В этот раз их смена закончилась после обеда, и у Йоги не было лекций. Каким-то образом ему удалось уговорить Гареки пойти прогуляться. Парень сначала ломался, утверждая, что у него есть дела. Но Йоги, подозревая о том, что Гареки хотел всего лишь потолкаться в метро ради чужих кошельков, был очень настойчивым. Он даже обещал подростку покормить его за свой счет. И этот аргумент, в конце концов, все перевесил.

Сначала они просто гуляли по набережной этого довольно красивого города, который Йоги, при этом, все равно не мог воспринимать как родной. Гареки же морщился при виде всяких витрин дорогих кафе и магазинов. Увидев знакомое заведение, в котором Йоги бывал со своей группой, студент предложил товарищу туда заглянуть и выпить хотя бы теплого чаю, чтобы согреться, поскольку на дворе был ноябрь. Цены в том месте, насколько он знал, не кусались.

«Лучше не стоит», - буркнул Гареки, сплюнув на тротуар, - «На меня там все будут смотреть на оборванца. А то и на вора».

И они будут правы, отметил Йоги про себя, вспоминая дела, которыми его друг любил заниматься. Гареки везло, что его до сих пор не поймали.

Но в целом, парень был прав не только в вопросе о воровстве. Для здешних кафе он, и правда, выглядел довольно таки неуместно со своим растянутым свитером, драными джинсами и шапкой, которую парень носил с давнего детства. Хотя пусть лучше он носит такую, чем никакой. В здешних краях в ноябре было довольно прохладно.

«Послушай», - начал Йоги не слишком уверенно, когда они свернули к ближайшему парку, который был, однако, довольно запущенным, но зато Гареки в подобных местах не тушевался, - «Ты же парень с руками. Я видел, как ты починил Джики его телефон. А еще разобрался с проводкой, которая раньше постоянно искрила в чулане».

Не замедляя шага, Гареки к нему повернулся, и в его взгляде читался вопрос.

«Ты не думал о том, чтоб пойти поучиться?» - спросил его Йоги, решив не тянуть, - «Хоть в какой-нибудь техникум. Я слышал, что для этого не обязательно заканчивать школу».

«И тратить время на бесполезные знания», - процитировал он слова парня, которые услышал недавно, - «Ты мог бы потом лучше устроиться, имея хоть какой-то сертификат».

Поначалу Гареки просто смотрел на него, но затем усмехнулся.

«А жить я а что буду?» - поинтересовался он мрачно, - «Зарплаты в макЦиркусе мне хватит только на то, чтобы платить за нашу квартиру. Кроме меня это все равно делать некому».

Услышав это, Йоги набрал в легкие воздуха. Он знал, что парень скажет именно это, поэтому заранее ко всему подготовился.

«Я пообщался с Хиратой», - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал поуверенней, - «Он мог бы выбить тебе грант на образование».

Фактически этот грант был положен одному из сотрудников. В смене Цукитачи, правда, никто им не интересовался. За образование Джики платили родители, а Киичи вообще работала для души. Каждый раз, когда поднимался этот вопрос, грант распределялся между Йоги и Цукумой. Вернее, поскольку он решался через Хирато, все отходило Цукуме.

Но Йоги смог убедить ее отказаться от гранта. Он потратил на это не один день, хотя и не потому что Цукума нуждалась в деньгах. Он просто слишком смущался, а девушка не понимала его сбивчивых слов. Но когда поняла, улыбнулась и пообещала, что больше не будет участвовать в этой программе. Ей в универе и так уже выдавали большую стипендию.

С Хиратой было сложнее. Он прямо сказал, что образовывать парня за собственный счет ему совершенно не выгодно. Гареки выучится и уйдет от них, и что делать дальше? Вклад получался совсем неоправданный.

«А если», - робко предложил ему Йоги, - «Я буду больше работать? У меня начинается практика, которую потом всем проставят формально. Я мог бы…»

«Да черт с тобой!» - внезапно воскликнул Хирато. Проследив за его взглядом, Йоги заметил, что начальник увидел Акари. «Пусть будет по-твоему, только отстань. Но на сверхурочные ты уже подписался».

«Ты не шутишь?» - спросил у Йоги Гареки, застывший посреди парка от удивления. Судя по взгляду, подросток был не только не против, но словно бы он все это время в тайне мечтал о чем-то подобном. У Гареки буквально светились глаза.

«Да, мы фактически договорились», - невесело улыбнулся Йоги в ответ. Он хорошо понимал, что вся эта идея ведет их к тому, чтобы видеться реже. Если Гареки будет учиться, у него не останется свободного времени. С другой стороны, ему будет некогда воровать и спиваться, если он будет занят.

Гареки снова начал идти. Парень явно задумался. Он точно был рад, но как будто боялся поверить в то, что такое возможно. Йоги при этом шел рядом и очень старался ему не мешать. Зная характер Гареки, он понимал, что влезать сейчас было опасно.

«С-слушай», - начал вдруг парень, - «А тебе это… не слишком зазорно водиться со мной? Ведь если вдруг ты встретишь знакомых, а я буду рядом, разве это не скажется на твоей репутации? Джики вот вчера попросил меня не болтать с ним в метро. А С Цукумой домой так вообще не кататься».

«Не волнуйся», - улыбнулся Йоги в ответ и, не удержавшись, поправил на Гареки его нелепую шапку, - «До меня никому здесь нет дела. А о репутации переживает только Хирато. Но ты не из заведения через дорогу, так что за общенье с тобой он меня не уволит».

Скрипнув зубами, Гареки явно хотел возмутиться. Однако, сдержался, засунув руки в карман.

«А что бы ты сделал», - продолжил он, созерцая тропинку у них под ногами, - «Если бы я попросил поцеловать меня? Я понимаю, что на той пьянке я вел себя как придурок, но… хотя ладно, забей, я несу какую-от лажу! Это все из-за Цубаме, она постоянно…»

В ответ на это Йоги вздохнул: «Да я все понимаю, но… я же парень! Неужели я на тебя так плохо влияю?»

Шаркнув подошвой, Гареки оторвал взгляд от земли и безрадостно хмыкнул: «О да! Еще скажи, что ворую я тоже из-за тебя. И из-за тебя же живу с наркоманами. Ты иногда такой правильный, что меня тянет блевать!»

«Ну, извини», - улыбнулся Йоги в ответ виновато, - «Я не умею иначе. Я могу постараться…»

«Да просто забей уже!» - перебил его нетерпеливый товарищ, - «Ты, кстати, обещал накормить меня, помнишь? Так вот, я знаю неподалеку местечко, в котором шаверма стоит недорого, но от нее при этом не бывает поноса. Я предлагаю зайти туда прямо сейчас, если ты не возражаешь».

Слово «шаверма» звучало весьма угрожающе, но в том месте, о котором Гареки рассказывал, наверняка продавали и кофе. И от него Йоги сейчас бы не отказался.

«Хорошо», - согласился он, - «Показывай путь. Если уверен, что мы с тобой там не отравимся».

За стеной надрывно кричала Элеска. Приглашая Гареки к себе, Йоги не рассчитал. Он забыл о том, что сегодня у брата Кароку концерт, после которого тот как обычно заваливался к ним на квартиру со своей девушкой.

Хотя, Йоги не был уверен в том, что они с Элеской встречались. Элеска вроде как заявляла, что это Кароку был ее парнем. Но сейчас она задыхалась в объятиях его близнеца. В общем, Йоги старался много об этом не думать.

«И так каждое воскресенье», - вздохнув, сообщил он Гареки, - «Я должен был предупредить тебя, что уснуть будет непросто. Я просто забылся совсем из-за нашего гарфика».

«Да забей», - ответил подросток, который лежал на полу на матрасе. Йоги уже предлагал ему поменяться местами, однако Гареки не соглашался.

«У меня дома», - добавил он мрачно, - «Такое каждый день происходит прямо под носом. Меня спасает лишь плеер и стенка, которую можно рассматривать».

Йоги не стал уточнять, откуда у этого парня был плеер. Он подозревал, где именно Гареки мог взять его. Джики недавно страдал, что у него его свистнули. Коллега не верил в то, что мог его потерять.

«Сильней!» - прокричала Элеска за стенкой, заставив Йоги поежится. Приглашая Гареки к себе, он хотел помешать тому ночевать на чердаке. Подросток не хотел в этот раз ехать домой, поскольку там как раз намечалась такая же оргия.

«Ты не мог бы подвинуться?» - вдруг поинтересовался подросток, залезая к Йоги в кровать, - «У вас на полу слишком холодно, потому что это сраный первый этаж. Я немного не рассчитал».

Не задумываясь, Йоги сначала подвинулся, и Гареки забрался к нему прямо под одеяло. Он лишь потом сообразил, что на этой кровати им вдвоем будет тесно.

«Скажи», - поинтересовался Гареки, заставив Йоги пожалеть о том, что он решил спать в одних лишь пижамных штанах, - «Откуда у тебя такой пресс? Ты же филолог, а не спортсмен».

Пальцы подростка уже находились как раз на объекте его интереса.

«Родители водили меня на фехтование», - ответил Йоги товарищу, слегка напрягаясь из-за того, что между ними сейчас происходило. По-хорошему, он должен был перелечь на пол, на место Гареки. Но что-то мешало ему взять и встать.

«Прикольно!» - хмыкнул подросток, - «Но раз так, то, может, расскажешь мне на ночь еще что-нибудь о своем прошлом? Твое детство наверняка было довольно веселым».

Йоги вздохнул. Вопросы о прошлом всегда возвращали его к воспоминаниям о пожаре, в котором погибли все родственники, кроме него. Правда, в этот момент пожар начинался у них прямо здесь.

«Пожалуйста, хватит!» - воскликнул он на удивление резко, остановив руку Гареки, которая тянулась к его резинке штанов. Подросток был неисправим и довольно настойчив. Но тяжелей всего было то, что в душе Йоги был совершенно не против.

«Да ладно тебе!» - сказал ему парень как ни в чем не бывало, - «Я типа просто хотел посмотреть. Может, я еще осознаю, как заблуждался».

Его кисть извернулась и, высвободив ее из захвата, Гареки снова попробовал повторить свой поступок. Однако Йоги не пришлось в этот раз его останавливать. Скрипнув дверью, в их спальню пришел грустный Най, который улегся как раз между ними поверх одеяла.

«Тупое животное!» - бросил сквозь зубы Гареки, - «Он, что, приплатил тебе?»

Най ответил на это лишь озадаченным взглядом.

«Спокойной ночи, Гареки», - прошептал Йоги товарищу, дождавшись, когда, наконец, заткнется Элеска. Слегка осмелев от появления пса, он придвинулся к парню и осторожно поцеловал его в лоб.

«Я тебя ненавижу!» - откликнулся тот. Затем он добавил в ответ на скулеж: «Да нет, не тебя, ты, тупое животное».

Гареки спал всегда очень чутко. Он просыпался буквально от каждого шума. Этому он научился во время ночевок на чердаке, куда в любой момент времени могли заявиться чужие.

В это же утро он открыл глаза из-за Ная. Пес услышал, вероятно, что-то из другой комнаты, и, оставив нагретое место, поплелся туда. Гареки с Йоги остались вдвоем.

Посмотрев на филолога, Гареки вздохнул, а затем стиснул зубы. Он совершенно не знал, как на него реагировать. Порой ему невыносимо хотелось ударить товарища, чтобы тот уже, наконец, осознал, что нельзя быть таким… во всем идеальным.

Йоги действительно был слишком правильным для той жизни, к которой Гареки привык. Он был слишком чистым и добрым, и слишком красивым. Еще и с образованием и фехтованием. Гареки раньше думал, что смог бы общаться с кем-то подобным. Ему достался как будто бы сказочный принц, причем, вопреки любой логике, общаться с Гареки этот принц не чурался. Он не воротил носа как Джики, и не показывал вежливого равнодушия подобно Цукуме.

Йоги действительно все время звал его то к себе в гости, то погулять. И парень в последнее время все с большим трудом находил отговорки, когда находил их вообще. В процессе такого общения он все время завидовал. Его постоянно задевал это неравенство, с которым он ничего не мог сделать… разве что только испортить товарища.

И сделать это Гареки постоянно пытался. Он все время старался то напоить его, то затащить не туда, то втянуть Йоги в драку. Все то, что он предлагал другу по пьяни… это тоже было частью коварного плана. Гареки хотелось запачкать этого чистого мальчика. Чтобы поверить уже наконец в его существование. Он даже сам был готов пройти с ним через все унижение, потому что ему самому терять было нечего.

И при всем этом у Гареки до сих пор ничего не получалось. И дело было не только в том, что Йоги не велся. Как-то так получалось, что их спасали и обстоятельства. А еще, совесть Гареки, которая каждый раз о себе напоминала. Как только он хоть немного забывал о себе и о своей зависти, ему сразу становилось жалко товарища. Который, словно бы, не заслуживал этой участи. Как будто бы его снисхождение на самом деле было вполне себе искренним. И это просто Гареки приписывал ему высокомерие…

В общем, Гареки метался между этими чувствами. И сейчас, глядя на спящего друга, он не нашел в нем изъянов, как ни старался. Не совсем понимая, что делает, Гареки вынул руку из-под одеяла и отодвинул с лица Йоги прядь его непослушных волос. Товарищ все еще спал. Он никуда не исчез и не возмутился из-за того, что Гареки касался его своим руками, которые тот редко мыл и засовывал в чужие карманы.

«Я просто хочу его спровоцировать!» - убеждал себя парень, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать спавшего. Однако при этом, когда они соприкоснулись губами, Гареки ощутил что-то странное. Непонятное чувство, которое он раньше еще не испытывал. Смутившись и растерявшись, парень тут же рванулся назад.

Но он не смог отстраниться, поскольку Йоги сковал его своим крепким объятием. К слову, филолог был намного сильнее, чем мог со стороны показаться. Парализованный, Гареки чувствовал, что вырваться он смог бы только с большими потерями. Но вступать в реальную драку прямо с утра ему не хотелось.

К счастью, Йоги просто держал его, не пытаясь развить его начинание, на которое Гареки сам уже не понимал, как решился. Находясь настолько близко к товарищу, парень почувствовал, как в него упиралось кое-что лишнее. Осознав это, он снова напрягся, но Йоги продолжал делать вид, что он спал.

Может, вдруг подумал Гареки, что эта деталь его вообще не касалась? Мало ли, что там синилось филологу. Гареки и сам часто так вставал по утрам. Однако, что-то все равно не сходилось. Йоги слишком уж крепко его к себе прижимал. Гареки уже становилось тесно и жарко, и фактически нечем дышать.

«Если не сложно, полежи так до будильника», - пробормотал Йоги тихо, когда Гареки панически придумывал выход, - «Он зазвонит минут через пять».

В ответ на это Гареки раздраженно вздохнул и постарался хотя бы перевернуться. Он убеждал себя, что делал так для того, чтобы ему было чем подышать. Однако на самом деле его тянуло заплакать. Кусая губы, он напоминал себе, что он не ребенок, и что с ним сейчас не происходит ничего страшного. И еще, что все это не имеет значения. Как и он сам.

Страшней всего было то, что он не понимал, какой исход его на самом деле устроил бы. Он не мог выбирать, вырываться ли, ударить товарища, или, напротив, развернуться обратно и заставить мерзавца отведать греха.

К счастью, будильник вдруг зазвенел, и, грустно вздохнув, Йоги поднялся. Наблюдая за ним краем глаза, Гареки следил, как его друг вставал, но при этом он избегал встречаться с ним взглядами. Перевернувшись на другой бок, парень уставился в стену. Он сам вдруг почувствовал, что ему не хотелось вставать. Гареки хотел остаться здесь под одеялом, чтобы дождаться, пока Йоги уйдет.

Он почувствовал на плече теплую руку даже сквозь одеяло. «Хочешь позавтракать?» - поинтересовался Йоги у парня. Гареки ответил: «Отстань, я не выспался!»

Говоря это, парень надеялся, что голос его не предаст.

Этим вечером они закрылись час раньше обычного. Все это тоже было инициативой Цукитачи, поскольку только он мог уломать на такое начальство. Замес заключался в том, что в этот день был день рожденья макЦиркуса – в смысле того ресторана, где они все работали. В связи с чем Цукитачи решил, что нужно непременно устроить гулянку. В рабочее время.

Все сговорились встретиться после десяти в ресторане. В это день вечером работала первая смена, однако вторая тоже обещала подъехать. Наблюдая, как Киичи вытирала столы, Джики отметил, что Цукума уже тоже пришла и даже переоделась, чтобы помочь коллегам с закрытием. Спустя еще полчаса подтянулись и Ева с Хирато, которые зачем-то принесли с собой торт. Это нарушало концепт, но зато их начальнику будет на чем полежать после пятой бутылки.

В общем, Цукитачи найдет торту применение. Выдворив последнего посетителя, Джики впустил внутрь Гареки, который, конечно же, заявился с пустыми руками. Но что еще ожидать от этого парня. Даже если бы он и принес что-нибудь, оно наверняка было б ворованным. Джики подозревал, что и его плеер осел именно в этих руках. Но доказать вину этого засранца у него пока что не получалось. Плеер Гареки на работе не слушал.

«Где Йоги?» - раздраженно бросил Хирато, - «Нам пора начинать! Завтра с утра обещал заявиться Акари, и мне нужно выспаться, прежде чем с ним встречаться».

Джики припоминал, что у Йоги были в этот день поздние лекции. Или какой-то семинар, но в детали Джики вникать не пытался. Парень из второй смены клялся, что не сильно задержится. Но из-за того, что он где-то просрал телефон, с ним было сейчас вообще не связаться.

Джики грешил на то, что и этот девайс осел в лапах подростка, но Йоги заверил его, что его телефон просто сломался, а новый он сможет купить себе только с зарплаты. Джики даже поверил ему потому, что так было проще.

«Не сердитесь», - сказала Хирато Цукума, - «Йоги придет еще. У него сегодня зачет, и это дает ему право слегка задержаться. Главное, чтобы он вообще явился на праздник, поскольку он тоже является частью команды. И без него наша семья будет не полной».

Джики тащился с того, как эта девчонка говорила подобные вещи с каменной физиономией. Это придавало словам особого шарма. В общем, если б не Ева, с которой он в тайне ото всех уже полгода встречался, Джики давно бы попробовал с ней переспать. Но увы, не тогда, когда твоя девушка работала здесь вышибалой.

«Да ты блять, да я тебя!» - вдруг послышался с улицы крик. Бросив взгляд в его направлении, Джики увидел знакомые рожи. Это были придурки из заведения через дорогу. Те еще маргиналы, если быть точным. Они еще как-то держались, когда стояли за кассой, но стоило ублюдкам выйти с работы, они моментально превращались в животных. И приставали к каждому встречному.

«Кихару, да просто вломи ему!» - воскликнул один из них, - «Покажи…»

Однако на этом его крик прервался. Джики вздрогнул, когда ему показалось, что он услышал отзвук удара. Однако когда он снова глянул в окно, он увидел в нем только двух маргиналов, один из которых лежал на земле, а второй опустился с ним рядом на корточки.

«Извините, я задержался!» - обратился ко всем слегка запыхавшийся Йоги, который только что появился в дверях, - «Преподаватель никак не хотел отпускать меня».

Случайно бросив взгляд на Гареки, Джики увидел, как парень наградил пришедшего друга полным сомнения взглядом. Но в этом его можно было даже понять. Из носа у Йоги неиллюзорно шла кровь.

«Йоги, что с тобой приключилось?» - поинтересовалась Цукума, - «Ты выглядишь… На тебя кто-то напал?»

Немного нахмурившись, Йоги провел рукой по лицу, в результате чего он фактически стер с себя кровь.

«Ты про это?» - поинтересовался он озадачено, - «Не беспокойся, это просто царапина. Я неудачно поковырялся в носу».

«Ну, раз так, то давайте все пить!» - нарушил повисшую тишину Цукитачи, - «Мы и так уже весьма задержались».

Они заранее сдвинули пару столов, чтобы организовать небольшое застолье. Как на детском празднике, только без макПероны. И с выпивкой. Посмеиваясь, Цукитачи принялся разливать алкоголь в бумажные стаканы для кофе и чая.

«Джики», - обратился негромко Йоги к коллеге, бросая периодически взгляды в окно, - «ты не мог бы… одолжить на минуточку свой телефон? Мне нужно сделать звонок».

«Ок», - откликнулся Джики, - «Но только не долго».

Он гадал, кому вообще Йоги мог позвонить в такой час. Джики знал, что у него нет ни родни, ни подружки, да и друзей среди однокурсников.

«Здравствуйте», - негромко пробормотал Йоги в трубку, когда ее, наконец, подняли, - «Я сейчас звоню из макЦиркуса на Василеостровской. Когда я направлялся туда, я видел на улице драку, один из участников которой упал».

Бросив в окно еще один взгляд, Йоги добавил: «Да, он все еще там, и, насколько я вижу, не может подняться. Мне кажется, он ударился головой об асфальт. Вы не могли бы направить к нему неотложку? Их компания выпила, и я не уверен, что в таком состоянии он доберется в травмпункт. Да, спасибо, да, это наш адрес».

Вернув Джики его телефон, Йоги взял бумажный стаканчик из рук Цукитачи. Сам Джики в это время слегка тормозил. Он даже случайно встретился взглядом с Гареки, который вообще часто так зависал.

«Ну что, больше семейство?» - воскликнул начальник, - «Всех с праздником?»

После работы Гареки сразу же поехал домой. Йоги звал его в гости, но парень наотрез отказал ему. Пока они стояли на улице, обоих обдувал холодный ноябрьский ветер. Ощущая под курткой эту прохладу, Гареки рассматривал губы товарища.

Непривычный к местному климату, Йоги ужасно страдал от здешней погоды. Он часто жаловался на все возможные виды простуды. Конкретно в этот день у коллеги Гареки обветрились губы. Похоже, что Йоги мучился этой напастью уже не первый день, поскольку они были сплошь покрыты красными трещинами.

Стиснув зубы, Гареки отвел глаза в сторону. Ему ужасно хотелось отведать их вкус. Он хотел ощутить во рту привкус крови, ради чего, вероятно, пришлось бы вцепиться зубами в губы товарища. Заставить того неожиданно вздрогнуть от боли.

Гареки ощущал себя извращенцем, но ему крайне навязчиво хотелось отведать чего-то соленого. Ровно поэтому он и поехал домой.

Дома он обнаружил, что Цубаме ушла, и, судя по оставленной в кухне записке, она не собиралась приходить домой до утра. Это было просто прекрасно! Гареки давно не испытывал столько радости от уединения. И все от того, что сеструха постоянно зависала здесь с мужиками.

Помывшись – в первый раз за долгое время Гареки сделал это, как следует, поскольку их ванна стояла на кухне, и это крайне мешало процессу мытья, - парень начал искать полотенце. К сожалению, его под рукой не оказалось, а шмотки он бросил в комнате.

В их квартире давно уже не было отопления, поскольку дом был очень старым. Его вообще должны были давно расселить, но почему-то делать это никто не спешил. Гареки в общем был даже не против, поскольку иначе открылось бы, что они оба с сеструхой живут здесь без опекуна, и их наверняка бы сдали в приют.

Поискав любую одежду, Гареки нашел только платье Цубаме, которое девка недавно стирала. Это было не лучшим решением, но в платье можно было хотя бы передвигаться по дому, не замерзая. В целом, Гареки даже привык к подобной одежде – когда он был моложе, крестная порой надевала на него вещи Цубаме, если его шмотки стирались. Гареки, безусловно, не выходил так на улицу, но дома, когда никто не мог видеть его, он особо не парился.

Добравшись до шкафа, парень случайно увидел свое отражение в треснувшем зеркале. В платье сеструхи он выглядел как полный придурок. Однако если б Цубаме вернулась, она не стала б смеяться. На Гареки было надето ее любимое платье. Цубаме так дрожала над ним, что от всего его берегла.

«Убери руки прочь!» - заявляла она своему ухажеру, который пытался ее грязно облапать, - «Я не дам тебе в этом платье. Ты мне его все обкончаешь, я тебя знаю!»

Вспомнив эту картину, Гареки поморщился. Он ненавидел шлюху-сестрицу и ее мужиков. И платье как раз о них напоминало.

На мгновение, парень задумался, как бы ему отомстить им за грязь и за все неудобства, которые причиняли их оргии. У него, вернее, на нем, как раз было сестрино любимое платье… Но рвать довольно таки недешевую для них вещь у Гареки не поднималась рука. Равно как и макать ее в банку с вареньем, поскольку варенье потом никогда не отстирается.

Однако он чувствовал, что должен хоть что-нибудь сделать. Досадить сестре хотя бы разок. Ему нужен был такой ущерб, который не испортил бы платье навечно, но задел бы Цубаме и отложился у нее в голове.

Поскольку при этом он был сыт по горло ссаными тряпками, которые постоянно валялись в кровати сеструхи, у него был по сути лишь один выход. Глядя на платье, Гареки решил на него подрочить. Оставить свой след, на который сестра точно взбесится, и сможет отмыть только от платья, но не от совести.

Идея парню сразу понравилась. Он редко бывал дома один, поэтому как следует подрочить у него обычно не получалось. Ему приходилось то запираться в сортире, где стоял крайне ненадежный замок, то ждать, когда сеструха уснет, и тоже делать все наспех. Сейчас, когда ее не было, он мог, как следует, оттянуться.

Платье Гареки решил с себя не снимать. Так будет даже удобнее над ним поиздеваться. Усмехнувшись своему отражению, он забил на шкаф и сел на кровать, запуская руку под платье.

Ткань, надетая на голое тело, прикасалась к нему на непривычный манер. Гареки понимал, что это не совсем верно, но один раз он решил об этом не париться. И даже вкусить ощущения. В конце концов, это было довольно забавно. И никого не было рядом, чтобы его осуждать.

В какой-то момент он вдруг вспомнил ту самую пьянку, на которой он пытался испортить универского мальчика. Гареки в тот день так нажрался, что предлагал ему какую-то жесть. Поиметь его, если быть точным. Страшно подумать, что сталось бы, если бы Йоги в тот день не остановился бы. Наверняка это больно!

Гареки даже потрогал себя с другой стороны, чтоб убедиться в том, что он все еще цел и не стал пидарасом. Продолжая дрочить себе, он задавался вопросом, как вообще у него в тот день повернулся язык заявить что-то подобное. Это ведь было настолько ужасно, что сейчас ему было даже страшно подумать о чем-то подобном.

Он начал снова соображать, когда уже лежал на кровати. К этому времени парень засунул в себя уже несколько пальцев. Он изначально просто хотел убедиться, что ему это не нравится. И это действительно было отвратно и довольно болезненно. Однако при этом он совершенно не мог остановиться. Гареки двигал рукой, забывая даже о собственном члене, который в процессе становился все мягче.

Закусив зубами край одеяла, он совершенно не понимал сам себя. И пока он не кончил, парня не отпускало.

Приподнявшись, чтобы вздохнуть, Гареки отметил, что у него голова идет кругом, а тело дрожало. Это, пожалуй, было не удивительно. Стянув с себя платье, парень вытер им руки и остальные места. С одной стороны он выполнил свой грязный план о подставе Цубаме… с другой он подозревал, что как только придет в себя, то сразу же пожалеет о том, что он сделал.

Моя руки под краном, Гареки задавался вопросом, действительно ли от тепреь пидарас, или рука не считается, особенно если он был ей хозяин. Парень совершенно не мог понять, что он чувствует, но больше всего состояние походило на шок. Во время оргазма он ощущал в глазах слезы, однако, пока он убирался, они полностью высохли.

Внезапно в дверь раздался звонок. Гареки едва не забыл надеть треники, прежде чем открывать.

«Чо надо?» - спросил он Кагири, который стоял на лестничной клетке. Гареки непривычно было видеть этого придурка без сопровожденья Кихару, но, кажется, тот сейчас лежал в больничке с сотрясением мозга.

«Здарова!» - бросил Кихару, - «Я в курсе, что мы типа не друганы. Но это… ты не дашь мне на пиво? Кихару в больнице…»

Еще раз окинув взглядом придурка в дурацких очках, Гареки подумал, что вот он – его шанс окончательно во всем разобраться.

Кагири он притащил на чердак под предлогом того, что у него здесь заначка. Тут и правда была банка пива, которую гопник с радостью выпил. Однако затем Гареки перегородил ему выход, и сказал, что за услугу придется платить.

Он понимал, что рискует своей репутацией, но на кону была еще и адекватность, с которой парень пока что не рвался прощаться. Поэтому ради спасения своего разума он выложил гопнику свой дерзкий план.

Кагири всегда велся на странные инициативы. Ровно поэтому они с Кихару и зависали. Но сейчас, когда чувак был один, ему было совершенно нечем заняться. И, пользуясь этим, Гареки был очень настойчивым.

«Ну, блин, я не знаю!» - заявил ему гопник, приспуская штаны, - «Ты типа парень».

Говоря это, он старался рассматривать балки, державшие крышу, чтобы не увидеть мельком Гареки, который намеревался у него отсосать.

«Если Кихару узнает, он застебет и меня», - бросил он неуверенно. Да, и естественно, у него не стояло.

«А ты не говори ему, что это был я», - ответил гопнику парень, - «И вообще, зато ты будешь знать, каковы ощущения. Наверняка твоему другу никто еще не сосал».

«Ага», - только и ответил Кагири, которого совершенно не грело работать мозгами.

С сомнением глядя на его инструмент, Гареки решался. Гопнику не мешало б помыться, судя по запаху. Однако, если Гареки действительно был пидарасом, его не должно было это смущать. В общем, он решил, что чем хуже, тем лучше, поэтому придвинувшись к гопнику, он набрал полные легкие воздуха и прикоснулся рукой к его причиндалам.

«Ты не мог бы быстрее?» - поинтересовался Кагири, - «Здесь довольно не жарко и у меня мерзнут яйца!»

Еще раз вздохнув, Гареки решил не тянуть. Он и так уже зашел слишком далеко, чтобы остановиться и делать вид, что ничего не было. Лучше было идти до конца, поэтому он открыл рот и прикоснулся языком к члену гопника.

«Гареки!» - внезапно послышался возглас, и парень вздрогнул, узнав этот голос. Каким-то неведомым образом на чердак пришел Йоги.

«Я всюду искал тебя», - сказал, волнуясь, коллега, и Гареки заметил, как при этом его рыки нервно сжимались.

«Вот жеж блять!» - буркнул Кагири, надевая обратно штаны, - «ЗЗначит, ты врал мне, говоря, что здесь будет приватно? Ты об этом еще пожалеешь, придурок!»

«Если ты вдруг не знаешь», - обратился к нему филолог пугающе ледяным голосом, - «Этому парню нет восемнадцати. Если ты еще хоть раз к нему подойдешь, я напишу заявление. И тебя надолго посадят. Ты в курсе, что делают в тюрьме с педофилами?»

«Ладно, ладно!» - подняв руки вверх, ответил Кагири, - «Я удаляюсь. Я все равно не по мужикам! В общем, еби его сам, если он так тебе нравится».

Продолжая кусать свои губы, Гареки старался на них не смотреть. Он вляпался совершенно по идиотски. Но совсем не коситься на Йоги у него не получалось. Парень боялся, что товарищ уйдет после всего, что увидел здесь. Но он же не мог попросить его здесь остаться! После такого-то…

«Гареки», - сказа негромко филолог, опускаясь возле него на матрас, - «Гареки, что с тобой происходит? Если что-то случилось, ты мог бы сказать мне. Ты же знаешь, что я…»

«Да ничего не случилось!» - перебил его парень, голос которого предательски дрогнул, когда к глазам снова подступили чертовы слезы, - «И вообще, это все тебя не касается! Я делаю то, что мне хочется, и мне не нужны твои сраные лекции и сострадание!»

Йоги звучно вздохнул. Коллега не скрывал порицания. Гареки понимал, что ему нужно бежать, но от всего произошедшего он совсем обессилил. Поэтому он лишь молча смотрел, как товарищ потянулся к остаткам портвейна, который стоял здесь еще с того раза.

Он наблюдал, как Йоги сделал глоток. Но у парня не было сил, чтобы радоваться тому, как сияющий мальчик вкусил у него на глазах немножечко грязи. Раньше он часто об этом мечтал – испортить его как угодно, и в общем, вся ситуация как раз подходило под эту задумку. Не хуже, чем произошедшее с платьем будет расплатой Цубаме.

Из-за слез, которые застилали лицо, Гареки не видел уже почти ничего. Однако он ощутил в своих волосах теплую руку. И привкус соленого, когда Йоги к нему прикоснулся губами. Приоткрыв рот фактически машинально, парень нащупал языком те самые трещинки, которые лишили его днем покоя.

«Мы можем заключить соглашение?» - спросил коллега, чуть-чуть отстраняясь – настолько, чтобы обоим можно было дышать, но не больше. Гареки все еще продолжал ощущать тепло его лба.

«Какое?» - измученно выдавил он из себя.

«Мы могли бы встречаться», - едва слышно предложил ему Йоги, - «Не на виду у всех, но как минимум здесь, и еще у меня. И если ты обещаешь мне… больше не поступать так, как сегодня, я со временем сделаю все, о чем ты попросишь. К чему бы твои просьбы не относились. Но с поправкой на возраст – кое с чем придется слегка подождать».

«Да ты раньше доучишься, и куда-нибудь свалишь», - откликнулся парень, сжимая пальцами край его куртки, - «Ты уже завтра опомнишься, и захочешь сбежать».

«Гареки», - снова позвал его Йоги по имени, заставляя подростка смотреть ему прямо в глаза, - «Если ты вдруг не понял, у меня здесь нет никого кроме тебя. Ни семьи, ни друзей… только наша «команда». Ты правда считаешь, что я оставлю тебя лишь потому, что у тебя мало денег? Или из-за того, что твоя сестра наркоманка?»

«Я – извращенец», - устав сдерживать слезы, признался Гареки, - «И еще пидарас. Таких здесь никто не уважает».

«Что, по-твоему, я лучше?» - усмехнулся товарищ, - «Думаешь, я случайно узнал все, чем грозился этому гопнику? Что я прочитал это для подготовки к экзамену?»

Гареки снова неуверенно поднял на него взгляд. Чтобы Йоги сейчас в виду не имел, он не хотел отпускать его.


	4. Подработка

Глава 4. Подработка

Несмотря на все опасения, Хирато его отпустил. Йоги не признавался, что уходил из-за Цукитачи, который попросил его уделить ему часик, однако начальник их смены сегодня был на редкость отзывчивым. Наверное, он вел себя так потому, что попал, наконец, на доску почёта.

Йоги с радостью использовал это его настроение, чтоб отлучиться. Он не давал Цукитачи согласия, но после недавних событий он крепко задумался над его предложением. Гареки вопросительно посмотрел ему вслед, но ничего не сказал. На работе парень вел себя намеренно холодно, чтобы никто не спалил их.

Цукитачи должен был ждать Йоги недалеко от макЦиркуса. Но не на виду, чтобы Хирато ничего не заподозрил. Оказавшись на улице, Йоги достал телефон из кармана - он наконец-то купил его. Набрав телефон Цукитачи, он принялся ждать.

"Здорово!" - ответил ему телефон, - "Ты освободился?"

"Ага", - откликнулся Йоги.

"Тогда", - продолжал Цукитачи, - "Видишь напротив серебристый Инфинити? В общем, садись в него".

Услышав марку машины, Йоги слегка удивился. Окинв взглядом окрестности, он тут же увидел нужный автомобиль, который мигнул ему фарами.

Садясь в машину, Йоги заметил, как из окна заведения его проводил странным взглядом Гареки. Но Цукитачи оттуда не было видно, поэтому Йоги решил пока не волноваться.

Внутри машины он тотчас же утонул в дорогом светлом салоне. Из дорогой магнитолы играла громкая музыка в стиле то ли хип-хоп, то ли рейв. Пели музыканты казалось бы на английском, но не на чистом. Как лингвист Йоги предположил одно из африканских наречий.

Словно угадав его мысли, Цукитачи, одетый в непривычно дорогое пальто и пиджак, сказал гостю: "это ЮАР. Если честно, я в их пении ни черта не понимаю, но у вокалистки отличные сиськи. А еще они зажигают!"

В этот миг как раз включился следующий трек. Он был довольно простым с четким битом и глупым текстом. Однако прислушавшись, Йоги вдруг ощутил, что его затянула эта мелодия и даже идея.

"Ай эм эн энимал, лав ми!" - подпевал Цукитачи, отъезжая с парковки. Наблюдая за ним, Йоги вдруг понял, что совершенно не знает, что тот задумал, а еще откуда у Цуки такая машина. Обычно менеджер приезжал на метро. Йоги вообще не думал, что у него есть права. И даже если и были, филолог не удивился бы, если их отобрали ща пьянство.

"В общем", - сказал Цукитачи, - "Мне позарез надо поговорить с одним парнем. Но я ни хрена не понимаю его мудацкий акцент. Надеюсь, ты мне поможешь. Я заплачу ща услуги и за молчание - Хирато пока что не должен об этом узнать".

"И да", добавил он, закурив, - " Предупреждаю заранее, что клиент пидарас. Если он будет лезть к тебе, просто лай ему в морду. Но если не сложно, позволь чуваку хотя бы отвесить тебе комплиментов. Ты от них не заржавеешь, а мужику будет приятно".

"В общем", - закончил он, - "Улыбайся почаще, по завершении сделки я проставляюсь".

Йоги ответил ему ошеломленным молчанием. Он перестал понимать, в чем принимает участие. Цукитачи тем временем остановился и впустил в машину какую-то девушку. Йоги не сразу узнал ее в миниюбке и строгих очках.

"Принцесса, сегодня вы особо прекрасны", - задорно сообщил менеджер своей подчиненной, - "У вас в школе все так одеваются? Может, к черту весь бизнес и взяться ща преподавание?"

"Тебя тогда точно посадят, начальник", - ответила Киичи, - "За педофилию и домогательства".

Услышав это, оба заливисто рассмеялись. Йоги тоже слегка улыбнулся, хоть ощущал себя неуверенно. Но, словно бы, сама атмосфера располагала расслабиться.

"В общем, погнали!' - усмехнулся водитель и вжал в пол педаль.

Сидя на кухне, Йоги держался за голову, которая уже начинала болеть. Затея Цукитачи прошла на ура. Менеджер заключил свою сделку, и, как обещал, после нее потащил сообщников в бар. Йоги старался освободиться оттуда пораньше, чтобы успеть подготовиться к завтрашней лекции, но в обществе Цукитачи это было почти нереальным.

Однако от переговоров филолог на удивление не устал. Даже в баре с Цукитачи и Киичи он немного, но повеселился. Усталость накатила чуть позже, когда они с Киичи пытались не пустить Цукитачи за руль. Менеджер к тому времени выпил немало, но утверждал, что вполне способен еще управлять автомобилем. Йоги даже пришлось удержать его силой, в то время как Киичи забрала у шефа ключи.

В итоге они усадили его на такси. Прощаясь со спутниками, Цукитачи засунул руку в карман и вынул оттуда пару купюр, которые разделил между ними. Йоги весьма удивился, рассмотрев номинал. Киичи же просто фыркнула, и сказала, что выглядит этот поступок довольно сомнительно. Однако деньги она тоже взяла.

Поскольку время было еще не критичное, а Киичи наотрез отказалась от сопровождения, вызывав для себя второе такси, Йоги успел по дороге домой заглянуть в магазин. Он уже давно собирался купить одну вещь, но средств на что-то приличное ему все никак не хватало. И в этот вечер как раз все как будто бы сложилось удачно. Йоги, конечно, считал, что Цукитачи переоценил его помощь… но возражать уже было поздно, а возвращая часть денег, можно было случайно обидеть их давшего.

Беда случилась значительно позже, когда филолог уже был возле дома. Когда он подходил к двери в квартиру, в дверях он столкнулся с Гареки. Подросток иногда заходил к нему, и Кароку, который привык уже к его физиономии, пускал его внутрь. Похоже, что парень провел в этот вечер в их квартире какое-то время. Но к приходу товарища он уже собирался домой.

Йоги почувствовал себя слегка виноватым, что вернулся так поздно. Он предложил Гареки остаться, ибо подросток периодически у него ночевал. Но Гареки ответил ему на удивление резко, сказав, что ему нужно домой, а еще, что он вот-вот опоздает на пересадку.

Йоги только и смог, что всунуть ему на дорогу в руки подарок. Он не успел даже сказать, что это было, и ради чего он его покупал. Полученную коробку Гареки засунул в сумку не глядя, и ушел он тоже почти не прощаясь. Йоги вдруг показалось, что товарищ за что-то на него обижался. Вероятно из-за того, что прождал его здесь целый вечер. Йоги даже не думал, что развлекаясь с Цукитачи и Киичи, он в этот миг подводил его.

Однако, добравшись до ванной, филолог вдруг понял, что проблемы его намного серьезнее. Посмотрев на свое отражение, он обнаружил, что следы их гулянки были очень заметными. Самой ужасной деталью был след от помады у него на щеке. Это была шутка Киичи, которая сделала это на спор с начальником. Но Йоги не думал тогда, что это может чем-то аукнуться.

К тому же от него, наверняка, несло алкоголем, поскольку Цукитачи заставил его выпить сразу несколько крепких напитков, чтобы ощутить, как он сказал «привкус жизни». В итоге Йоги ощутил лишь привкус рома и виски, но менеджер был доволен и этим. Достав телефон из кармана, Йоги судорожно искал теперь в записной книжке номер Гареки.

Однако телефона подросток не брал. А через пару звонков связь вообще прервалась. Оператор сказал ему, что абонент недоступен. Но это могло еще объясняться метро…

Ополоснув лицо, Йоги перебрался на кухню. Раньше он планировал вымыться полностью, однако сейчас ему начинало казаться, что это создаст ему неверное ощущение. Он словно бы не заслужил такой отдых.

Хуже всего было то, что на вопрос Гареки о том, где он провел этот вечер, Йоги сказал ему, что пока что не может раскрыть ему этот секрет. В сочетании с алкоголем и следом помады это наверняка прозвучало просто ужасно.

«Хочешь рябиновки?» - поинтересовался Кароку, нарисовавшись возле Йоги на кухне. Прервав на время процесс самокопания, филолог к нему присмотрелся и понял, что это был не Кароку, а его брат музыкант. У второго имелся едва заметный шрам на щеке, по которому Йоги уже научился их отличать.

«Нет, спасибо», - ответил он сдержано, вспоминая, как этот парень, выпив, любил разводить демагогию о тщетности жизни и прочем сомнительном декадансе, свойственную людям с его образом жизни. В свободное от демагогии время брат Кароку играл унылый панк-рок. В тайне Йоги мечтал однажды осмелиться, и разломать этому ублюдку гитару, чтобы он не играл его хотя бы у них на квартире.

Словно желая смягчить его раздражение, в кухню пришел грустный Най и лег у Йоги в ногах. Филолог вздохнул. Ему вдруг стало стыдно грустить в присутствии пса.

«Слушай», - не отставал от него брат Кароку, - «Ты это… никогда не мечтал о сексе втроем? А то Элеска призналась, что давно уже думала, но не звать же мне своего братана-математика!»

Йоги с трудом удержался, чтоб не сказать ему, что фактически они уже давно именно так все и делают - оба брата по очереди имели Элеску. Но это было уже не его дело, поэтому Йоги не стал давать своим соседям повод для ссоры.

«Нет, не мечтал», - ответил он, изучая разводы на кухонной плитке, - «А вот про рябиновку, я, пожалуй, погорячился. Не нальешь мне стаканчик?»

Он понимал, что рискует всю ночь посвятить философии, но его абонент все еще был вне зоны действия, и не отвечал даже на смс. Спать при подобном раскладе Йоги не смог бы, и вряд ли его настроение сделают хуже идеи панк-рока.

Едва успев на последнюю электричку до Купчино, Гареки плюхнулся на свободное место. Впреди его ждало еще много станций, а подростку уже было нечем заняться. Он умудрился взбеситься еще дома у Йоги, который все никак не возвращался. Звонить ему Гареки не позволила гордость. И в завершении вечера они как два идиота столкнулись в дверях.

Был момент, когда Гареки едва не остался там, но учуял в этот миг у товарища запах какого-то пойла. Подросток хорошо помнил, что было днем. А этот придурок… он даже не смог придумать себе достойной отмазы. И всучил Гареки подарок, словно бы он теперь был при деньгах. Гареки хорошо понимал, что при жизни на съемной квартире зарплата макЦиркуса не располагает к подобным делам.

Он старался не думать о том, чем все это время его друг мог заниматься. Все таки, это был Йоги, который просто не мог… хотя говоря себе что-то подобное, Гареки вдруг понял, что знает на самом деле о нем слишком мало. Да и вообще, с такой физиономией, как у него, этот парень давно должен был стать популярным. Это открывало много возможностей…

Но Гареки прервал сам себя. Он не хотел ничего знать. Однако отвлечься у подростка не получалось. Он уже прочитал всю рекламу, которую обнаружил в вагоне, и голову больше нечем было занять. Роясь в сумке в поисках выхода, он в итоге нашел там подарок, который Фоги вручил ему.

Вытащив на свет упаковку, Гареки увидел, что это был плеер. Не совсем такой, как он свистнул у Джики, но в целом сопоставимый по стоимости. Гареки продал таких несколько штук, поэтому цену изделия он хорошо представлял. И он вполне понимал, что товарищ хотел ему этим сказать.

Йоги не одобрял воровства. Гареки не знал, что его уже подозревают в пропаже плеера Джики, но видимо, он как-то успел запалиться. Хорошо еще, что Йоги не сдал его, иначе б Хирата не только передумал по поводу денег, но и вообще бы уволил подростка из своего заведения.

«Эй, Джики», - обратился подросток к коллеге, когда они утром пересеклись в раздевалке, - «Я помню, что ты искал плеер. Я тут нашел один, когда вчера убирался в подсобке. Это случайно не твой?»

Джики посмотрел на него с нескрываемым сомнением, но все же поблагодарил за находку и помощь. Кажется, он был слегла удивлен.

«Кстати», - добавил Гареки, - «Пока… тебя не было, я его немого послушал. У тебя там прикольная музыка. Ты не мог бы записать ее на мой плеер? А то у меня нет компьютера».

«Хорошо», - откликнулся Джики, - «Но за это ты должен пнуть Йоги, когда его встретишь. А этот урод сегодня решил заболеть, и я вынужден вкалывать вместо него».

Услышав это, Гареки усмехнулся невесело. Он хорошо представлял себе природу этой болезни. А еще понимал, что весь день теперь будет мыть туалет, так как Джики никогда этим не занимался, а Цукуму Хирато все время ставил на кассу.

После работы Гареки намеревался ехать домой, но Цукума очень просила его, проверить, что стряслось с Йоги. Гареки с удивлением открыл для себя этот факт: Цукума, кажется, переживала за его друга, хотя и не выражала особых эмоций по этому поводу. В этом она превосходила даже подростка, который раньше считал себя мастером конспирации.

Надо сказать, что открытие его слегка напрягло. Но Гареки реши не вдаваться в детали – он не был девчонкой, чтоб выяснять, с какой такой целью Цукума интересуется Йоги. Идти к товарищу при этом он не хотел, но девушка оказалась очень настойчивой. Гареки предлагал ей самой навестить его, но Цукума с грустью призналась, что в последнее время она работает по десять часов, поскольку Хирато об этом ее попросил.

Завидев Хирато, который шел как аз прямо к ним, Гареки решил, что лучше уж он сходит к Йоги, чем проторчит здесь еще. Формально менеджер не имел права впрягать его больше четырех часов в день. И как юрист, Хирато хорошо это знал. Но к несчастью Гареки, этот очкарик всегда умудрялся его уговаривать. В общем, парень свалил, чтобы его не запрягли на какое-нибудь крайне важное для общего дела занятие.

Направляясь к товарищу, Гареки сказал себе, что раз уж так вышло, то он отыграется за туалеты, которые ему пришлось мыть практически без остановки. Если бы Йоги не откосил от работы, они разделили бы между собой эту обязанность. Но с Джики подобное не прокатило. Даже «найденный» плеер не смягчил его принципов и любви к дедовщине.

К счастью Йоги жил не далеко от макЦиркуса. Добравшись до места, Гареки пересек двор-колодец, весьма характерный для этих районов, и, сломав код на двери, пробрался в парадную.

Когда он звонился в дверь, ему не открыли. Гареки решил сказать Цукуме, что не застал никого дома, однако он сообразил, что звонок не работает. Иначе бы ему ответил бы Най, который встречал каждого гостя заливистым лаем.

Гадая, как лучше привлечь вниманье хозяев квартиры, подросток взялся за ручку двери и обнаружил, что та не закрыта. Цубаме тоже порой забывала закрыть их квартиру, но к их счастью, из квартиры Гареки всяким ворам совершенно нечего было притырить. Здесь же имелся как минимум ноутбук, на котором Йоги делал задания. Не запирать эту квартиру было опасно, особенно с учетом первого этажа, на котором она располагалась.

Войдя в квартиру, Гареки разулся. Судя по обуви и верхней одежде, все хозяева дома были на месте. Не желая сразу же ломить в комнату к Йоги, Гареки зашел сначала на кухню, чтобы обнаружить там следы пьянки. По бутылкам из-под рябиновки он сразу же понял, что сосед Йоги уехал к родителям, и здесь вместо него ночевал его брат.

Судя по окуркам в обрезанной банке, они с Элеской зажигали здесь до утра. Может быть, из-за них Йоги не удалось выспаться, и потому отпросился с работы… хотя на него это было совсем не похоже.

Не горя особым желанием видеться с этим товарищем, Гареки все же пошел в его комнату. И там он увидел розовый лифчик, который висел на двери. Дома у подростка Цубаме вешала свой на дверь в ванную, когда занималась там с кем-то сексом. Это был знак «не входить». Но в этом лифчике Гареки опознал стиль Элески, и уж с ней-то Йоги навряд ли…

Элеску Гареки нашел прямо у Йоги в кровати. Едва не вступив в лужу рвоты, подросток увидел в комнате Йоги два спавших тела. Одно из них – голое – принадлежало Элеске. Второе ее обнимало, забравшись в кровать прямо в уличной обуви.

Гареки даже успел ужаснуться тому, что ему вдруг открылось, как вдруг голова спавшего в сапогах поднялась. Это был брат Кароку. Гареки мысленно обругал себя – он же знал, что у Йоги нет такой обуви.

«Пардон», - буркнул он, закрывая дверь в комнату. Подросток боялся представить, что почувствует Йоги, когда увидит, что эти придурки тут учинили. Кстати, где был сам Йоги? Гареки заглянул в соседнюю комнату, но никого там не нашел. Даже Ная. Вероятно, они с собакой гуляли.

Гареки думал под это дело свалить, но решил перед выходом заглянуть в ванную, чтобы отмыть там штанину, к которой, все же, что-то прилипло.

Он был весьма удивлен, когда обнаружил там Йоги. Филолог спал прямо в ванне, положив полотенце под голову, и поверх него еще разместилась собака. Судя по его одежде, он не успел со вчерашнего дня даже переодеться. На полу лежал телефон, подняв который, Гареки увидел открытый смс-диалог.

Он состоял из кучи отчаянных сообщений, которые все адресовались Гареки. Увидев это, подросток вдруг вспомнил, что отключил вчера телефон, когда разозлился. Однако, судя по тому, что Йоги писал ему, филолог успел уже накрутить себя так, как будто произошло что-то ужасное. Гареки не настолько уж злился, он просто…

Додумывать парень не стал. Он вспомнил, как потратил вчера все свободное время на ожидание. А еще туалеты, которые он вынужден был мыть из-за Джики. Похоже, настала пора отыграться над тем, кто не бывает честен с друзьями.

Переключив воду на душ, Гареки повернул ручку с холодной водой. Телефон Йоги был вне опасности, поэтому парень позволил себе эту выходу. Однако сначала от холодной воды проснулась собака, и, выпрыгнув на пол из ванны, посмотрела на подростка с обиженным видом. Йоги очнулся уже от толчка - к слову сказать, Най весил не мало.

«Гареки?» - пробормотал он удивленно. Йоги, по ходу, настолько не выспался, что не спешил даже спастись от воды. Поскольку Гареки не особо жаждал с ним говорить, в ванной повисла долгая пауза.

«Чтоб тебя!» - рявкнул Гареки, глядя на друга, который все это время смотрел на него затравленным взглядом, - «Я не собираюсь всю неделю мыть туалеты!»

Сказав это, он собирался выключить воду, чтобы товарищ не простудился, поскольку иначе он долго еще не сможет работать. Но, пораскинув мозгами, Гареки просто решил добавить горячую. Йоги как будто бы не мешало помыться после вчерашнего.


	5. Ришианна

Глава 5. Ришианна

Ришианна понюхала тряпку и отметила, что ее пора стирать. Она разогнулась, держа предмет в руках, и посмотрела на дело рук своих. Печенье было отменным, и, хоть она немного обожглась, доставая его из духовки, все остальное было на высоте.

Вот-вот придет Акари и все остальные. Правда, Хирата задерживался на работе, но она была уверена в своем муже. Тот всегда приходил вовремя, когда обещал. Несмотря на то, что отдавал себя работе до конца. Она протерла несуществующее пятнышко и бросила полотенце в ведро для белья. Хирата порой так уставал, что у него ни на что больше не хватало сил. Он порой даже не заговаривал с женой до самого воскресенья.

Ришианна посмотрела на колыбельку и вздохнула. На этот раз – от счастья, ведь любовь Хираты дала им замечательного сына. Женщина надеялась, что никакая сила ее теперь не накажет за ее запретные мысли. Ведь малютка Зи был лучшим доказательством того, что она никуда не собирается убегать от мужа.

Да и не собирался ее принимать красавец-Акари. Женщина отломила кусочек печенья, и вновь случайно обожглась о еще горячий противень. Она пожурила себя за неаккуратность. У Хираты должна быть идеальная жена. Без всяких там ожогов. Она протянула руку к аптечке, которую Хирата проверял каждое второе воскресенье месяца, и вытащила оттуда мазь. С этим мужчиной все шло, как надо. По плану.

Хирата вошел неслышно, когда она убирала мазь на место. Он никогда не тревожил ее по пустякам. Не приходил здороваться и не отрывал от работы. Он давал ей свободу. Может быть, даже слишком много свободы. Другая женщина на ее месте пустилась бы во все тяжкие, но не Ришианна. Впрочем, она сохраняла верность своим предпочтениям, и Хирата мог быть в ней уверен, как и она в нем.

Хирата не какой-то там бабник. На родительских вечерах, куда ее регулярно приглашали, он не смотрел ни на кого. Он подавал ей бокалы шампанского и вообще выглядел едва ли не обходительнее главных мужчин школы: физкультурника и директора, но при этом он прислушивался только к ее просьбам.

Хирата повесил одежду на крюк и прошел в кухню. Он никогда не напрягал жену семейными обедами, понимая, что она и так утомляется от работы в школе. Тем более, его кормили в макЦиркусе целых два раза. Но сегодня она постаралась.

К ним нечасто ходили гости, а этого визитера она выделяла особенно. К счастью, Хирата ничего такого не замечал. Наоборот, и сам был рад увидеть своего университетского преподавателя.

- Дорогая, Акари-сан задерживается. Весь город стоит в пробках из-за дождя.

- Мы могли бы чем-то занять время, - предложила она, снимая передник.

Хирата посмотрел на нее из-за огромной газеты, которую принялся читать на диване. Он снял очки и протер их пальцами в перчатках. Он был помешан на девятнадцатом веке и считал, что джентльмен должен вести себя подобающе даже когда его видят только свои.

- Дорогая, наш гость может прийти в любую минуту. А мне слишком нравятся твои уложенные волосы. Я боюсь растрепать их. – Он надел очки, и они блеснули в свете лампы. – Но если хочешь, мы могли бы сыграть в шахматы.

- Если я выиграю, ты должна будешь исполнить мое желание, - заявил Хирата, поглядывая на настенные часы. – Любое желание, - улыбнулся он.

Женщина не очень хорошо играла в эту игру. Можно сказать, это была игра в одни ворота. Впрочем, ей нравилось, как его руки в перчатках касаются белых фигур. Так что слово «мат» прозвучало почти сразу.

Ришиана на миг испугалась. Он знал, что девушка неровно дышала к Акари во времена университета. И только его суровая, возвышенная недоступность помешала ей добиться своего. И, конечно же, талант и обхождение самого Хираты. Хирата знал об этом, но все равно мог в глубине души сохранить остатки ревности. Он мог потребовать забыть об Акари, и ей бы пришлось послушаться!

- Я прошу тебя, - сказал он и отвлекся, расставляя шахматные фигуры. А потом вновь посмотрел на жену. – Ты можешь надеть ту зеленую брошь, что я подарил тебе на прошлый день рождения? Мне кажется, Акари-сан должен ее увидеть.

Они играли уже десятую партию, когда прозвонили в дверь. Прежде, чем Ришианна успела встать, Хирата поймал ее руку и поднес к своему лицу.

- Дорогая, - произнес он.

Женщина замерла. Это было что-то необычное.

- Я знаю, что ты делаешь все ради нас, - произнес он и прикрыл глаза. – Ты очень устаешь. Я открою вместо тебя. А ты пока иди, сполосни руки. И не забудь немного надушиться, я думаю, что наш гость будет этому рад.

- Акари-сан, - услышала она. – Мы оба очень рады вас видеть. Я надеюсь, вы в плохом настроении, потому что я с удовольствием его подниму.

Она понюхала свои руки, поморщилась и сунула их под воду.

- Да-да, Хирата, подними его Акари-тяну, - поддакнул радостно чей-то еще голос. – Кто, как не ты!

Несносный Цукитачи ворвался без приглашения. У него в руке была коробка. А во второй руке «капитан» первой смены сжимал лапку Цукумы. И ее целомудренная сестра, кажется, не возражала против такого вмешательства. Видеть это было крайне раздражительно для всех.

- Цукитачи, сними, пожалуйста, обувь, - попросила Ришианна как можно вежливей. Муж посмотрел на нее с одобрением. Он крайне не любил беспорядка. Да и сам Цукитачи был его соперником, который постоянно оказывался на доске почета вместо достойных работников.

- Это тебе, - заявил Цукитачи, протягивая Ришианне букет. Это были какие-то странные цветы. Вроде бы, каллы. Темно-розовые, глянцевые, с желто-серыми пестиками внутри. Ее муж непременно бы выбрал белые. И еще он ей дарил розы, а не таких уродцев.

- Спасибо, - проговорила она и отошла подыскать вазу. Тем временем, нежданные гости расположились за столом. Судя по всему, намечался какой-то праздник, и Ришианне это не нравилось заранее. Она знала, что Хирату огорчают неожиданные пьянки.

Она надеялась, что на самом деле обойдется без них. Коньяк совершенно не шел с печеньем, что она припоминала по университетской скамье. Но с курабье, которым ее угощал Хирата, не шел даже чай.

- Я принес подарок маленькому Зи, потому что твою победу, Хирата, стоит отметить! Но ты и так получил лучший подарок, - начал Цукитачи, вальяжно располагаясь за столом.

- Да, я много работал, чтобы попасть на доску почета, - сухо отозвался муж Ришианны.

- Я имею в виду, твою симпатичную леди, - ухмыльнулся сменщик Хираты, глядя на Ришианну. Женщине пришлось отвернуться, чтобы скрыть возмущение. Кто он такой, чтобы играть тут в джентльменов?

- Дорогой, - она овладела собой и обернулась. Печенье уже остыло, поэтому можно было выложить его перед гостями. – Ты ничего не успел мне сказать. Но я за тебя очень рада. Наконец-то ты получил то место, которого давно заслуживал!

Хирата молча потупился. Ришианна вздохнула, прикидывая, сколько незваные гости съедят. Но выяснилось, что они принесли с собой и торт, и вино. Ришианна выставила на стол вазу с цветами, все еще недоумевая, как Цукитачи могло прийти в голову купить подобные растения. Она знала, что эта экзотика обычно влетает в копеечку. Если она того вообще стоит, конечно.

- К сожалению, из закусок у меня только салат, - вздохнула Ришианна, заглянув в холодильник. Хирата заканчивал день поздним ужином, съедая обычно несколько томатов черри, паровую капусту или шпинат. Это была простая еда, которую можно было сделать самому. Часто так и бывало, потому что Хирата порой допоздна зачитывался важной юридической литературой, и шел в постель, когда Ришианна уже давно спала.

Она выставила на стол тарелку помидор и пучок салатных листьев. Ее муж тотчас же оживился. Он не был любителем сладкого.

- Акари-тян, мы очень рады, что вы посетили наш почти что профессиональный сбор, - начал Хирата, втыкая вилку в помидор. Та сочно брызнула во все стороны. – Вы знаете, что я стремлюсь к соблюдению всех гигиенических стандартов, и как никто другой, я…

Ее муж, верный и спокойный, сильно любил работу. Настолько, что во время разговоров о ней все могли даже приуныть. Но мужчина и должен быть погружен в свое дело! Кажется, даже Цукума на этот раз его заслушалась. Но девочка, кажется, неровно дышала к нему.

Ришианна знала, что ее муж выделял, но никогда себе не позволял ничего лишнего. Он заботился о молодой девушке только потому что она была сестрой жены. При этих мыслях у женщины возникло странное желание. Что будет, если напоить Хирату? Она была уверена, что в лично ее отношении Хирата останется чист. И никогда не позволит себе публично унизить жену, хлопнув ее по заднице. Но что насчет Цукумы? Девушка рассказывала, что иногда он трогает ее за волосы. Может быть, это все неспроста?

- Я хочу произнести тост, - проговорил Цукитачи, и женщина поспешно наполнила бокал Хираты вином. – За очаровательную хозяйку этого дома. Если бы у меня в школе была такая училка, я бы вообще не прогуливал. И даже оставался после уроков, честное слово.

- Я поддерживаю тост, - мягко сказал Хирата, стараясь победить воцарившуюся неловкость. – Ты очень хороший педагог и будешь замечательной матерью для малютки Зи.

Ришианна посмотрела на колыбельку и встрепенулась.

- Ах, мне же пора гулять с ребенком, - вспомнила она. И правда, подходило время вечерней прогулки, которую они, как правило, совершали вместе.

- Но мы же замечательно проводим время, - возразил чуть подвыпивший Хирата. За весь вечер он так и не перекинулся ни одним словом с Цукумой. Только спросил, будет ли она доедать салат. – Может быть, ты сходишь одна или прихватишь кого-то из гостей? Так как я очень устал и хотел бы дать отдых ногам.

- Я тоже не хочу никуда идти, - недовольно сказал Акари. – Я весь день сегодня обходил макЦиркусы по всему городу, и стер себе ноги. Либо я остаюсь, либо я ловлю такси и еду домой!

- А я мог бы составить тебе компанию, - предложил Цукитачи, улыбаясь.

- Только сними брошь, дорогая, - попросил Хирата заботливо. – Я слышал, у нас в районе объявились гопники.

В результате, на улицу с ней вышли Цукитачи и Цукума. Последнее, что она увидела, запирая дверь – мужа, который, смеясь, клал в рот кусочек салатного листа. Он очень любил здоровый образ жизни, и всегда радовался таким вот небольшим мелочам.

- Вы часом не вегетарианцы? – поинтересовался Цукитачи, пристраиваясь рядом с Ришианной. К счастью, дождя не было, но на улице становилось влажно и прохладно.

- Почему это мы вегетарианцы? – не поняла женщина.

- Ну, ты уж извини. Но я заглянул в холодильник, когда ты доставала закуску. Я даже сосисок не увидел. Вот я и решил…

Женщина объяснила ему, как обстоят дела. Просто Хирата предпочитал зелень.

- Я тоже предпочитаю зелень, - согласился Цукитачи, странно ухмыляясь. – Но я, например, занимаюсь спортом. И без мяса не могу.

Спорт. Ришианна подняла брови. Она считала, что это – только для физкультурников. Ну, и для всяких там метросексуалов, которым больше нечем заняться.

- А вот и нет, - Цукитачи ухмыльнулся. – Это отличный способ развеяться. И почувствовать, что у тебя есть тело. Ну, когда нет других способов.

Он говорил это, расстегивая свою кожаную куртку. Ришианна напряглась. Она ничего не знала об этом человеке. Только то, что он конкурировал с мужем за доску почета. Однако Цукитачи всего-навсего сложил ее и повесил на забор, которым была отгорожена детская площадка.

- Я имею в виду, если ты, например, не лезешь в драку каждый день. – Он закатал рукава рубашки и посмотрел на Ришианну. – Начинаешь отлично себя чувствовать и учишься разным забавным трюкам. Которые могут пригодиться… в разных ситуациях!

- Правда, детка? – поинтересовался Цукитачи, глядя на Цукуму. Девушка промолчала, но явно ужасно удивилась, что на нее вообще обратили внимание.

- Ты сочиняешь, - разозлилась Ришианна. – Что в этом интересного может быть?

Цукитачи подмигнул ей, и неожиданно присел на одной ноге.

- Как ты думаешь, сколько раз я могу это сделать? – спросил он. Ришианна посмотрела на Цукитачи и обнаружила, что руки под закатанными рукавами весьма мускулисты. Да и приседал этот человек куда лучше, чем их физкультурник.

Ришианна почему-то вспомнила, что до него у них в школе работала преподавательница физры, которая потом уехала кататься по стране с каким-то музыкантом.

- Может быть, десять раз? Или двадцать? – предположила она. – Хотя нет, двадцать ты вряд ли выдержишь!

Цукитачи пожал плечами и предложил Ришианне считать вслух.

- А на другую ногу? А ты можешь сто раз отжаться?

Они стояли перед скамьей у детской площадки, которая была не занята.

- Сто раз – это очень много, - сказал Цукитачи. – Но давай заключим пари! Если я отожмусь сто раз…

- Я выполню любое твое желание? – выпалила Ришианна. Кажется, это был алкоголь!

Цукитачи рассмеялся.

- Я хотел тебе предложить, чтобы ты в этом случае сходила в спортзал. У вас тут недалеко есть дешевый фитнесс. Но черт возьми, ставки выросли! А если я проиграю, то окажется, что я настоящий неудачник!

Ришианна не имела в виду ничего такого, но было некрасиво ему возражать. Вышло бы, что она меняет свои решения, как какая-то профурсетка. Нужно быть последовательной, как ее муж.

Цукитачи вскочил на скамейку, и ветерок донес до Ришианны запах куртки, которую держала в руках Цукума. Смесь духов, кожи, табака и автомобильного освежителя. Он, наверное, приезжал сюда на такси?

- Считай! – объявил Цукитачи, вставая в «планку».

Он выдохся на семьдесят девятом отжимании. Немного полежал, и сделал еще пять. Но после этого лежал, тяжело дыша, и не подавая иных признаков жизни. Ришианна хотела удивленно переглянуться с Цукумой, но вместо этого подошла к Цукитачи и дотронулась до него. Она вспомнила, что в аптечке ее мужа нет ничего на такой случай.

- Ты… - осведомилась она, приседая.

- Неудачник! – объявил радостно Цукитачи. – Но я… проверил… - он глотнул воздуха, - силу мотивации!

«Капитан» первой смены сел на скамейке, демонстрируя пятна, которые остались на нем от мокрой скамейки. Или не от нее.

- В зале я мог сделать не больше шестидесяти пяти!

Он довольно посмотрел на Цукуму и Ришианну и встал, чтобы забрать свою куртку. Женщина вспомнила, о каком фитнесс-клубе идет речь. Это был небольшой зал, куда можно ходить на групповые занятия. И абонемент ей был по карману.

Когда они вернулись домой, Ришианна увидела, что Хирато с Акари допили остатки вина. Поскольку санитарный инспектор пил очень редко, и принадлежал к вегетарианцам, которых сегодня уже поминал Цукитчи, ему хватило такого количества, что бы напиться. К счастью, напившись, инспектор никогда не бузил – он просто-напросто спал.

Цкитачи предложил им вызывать такси, чтобы отвезти домой это бездыханное тело. Она даже готов был за него раскошелиться, но Ришианна с Хиратой наотрез отказались – они не доверяли таксистам, которые без труда могли взять и ограбить такого клиента. И вообще, люди в этом городе иногда пропадали, как раз сев на такси. И больше друзья их не видели.

Ришианна с супругом жили в маленькой студии. Хирато брал квартиру в рассрочку, и поэтому банк ограничил им сумму кредита. Однако, в квартире, все же, было еще одно место. Ришианна купила кресло для Цукумы, поскольку жила недалеко от ее универа, и думала, что во время сессии сестре не стоит тратить много времени на дорогу. А заодно она могла проконтролировать, что Цукума действительно занимается, а не гуляет где-нибудь черт знает с кем.

Хирато, как радушный и примерный хозяин, конечно же предложил это место Акари. Вернее, сказал остальным, что о транспортировке инспектора сегодня можно не волноваться. Облегченно вздохнув, Цукитачи простился с коллегой и Ришианной, и, взяв Цукуму под руку, ушел восвояси. На дорогу Ришианна сказала сестре быть поосторожнее с этим типом. Но Цукума выросла в приличной семье, поэтому Ришианна за нее волновалась не сильно. Она была уверена, что если вдруг что, Цукума даст отпор Цукитачи.

«Милый, что это такое?» - спросила она, указав супругу на стол, по которому в художественном беспорядке были разбросаны остатки салата.

«Это модель экономики стран третьего мира», - ответил Хирата, - «Цукума недавно мне ее рассказала, и я пытался объяснить идею инспектору, но без наглядного изображения он не понимал».

Посмотрев на мужа внимательней, Ришианна вдруг поняла, что тот тоже напился. В трезвом виде Хирато никогда не позволил бы себе разложить еду по столу. Зи спал после прогулки, и Ришианна надеялась, что ей удастся принять этим вечером ванную, но тепреь она видела, что свободное время все уйдет на уборку. И это, признаться, ее огорчало.

Бросив взгляд на супруга, который, конечно, и заслужил этот праздник, но не поддержал ее, Ришианна подумала, что ей сказать. Она не особо любила коллегу Хираты, но понимала, что для мужа работа очень важна.

«Милый», - начала она, сообразив, - «А почему ты никогда не зовешь к нам своих подчиненных?»

«Как не зову?» - удивился Хирато, - «А как же Цукума?»

«Я про других», - возразила жена, - «Ты говорил мне недавно, что приютил мальчика, у которого погибли родители. Как учитель, я понимаю, что это очень тяжелая ноша. А вдруг ему нужна помощь? Или поддержка? Я хотела бы хоть раз на него посмотреть. Как педагог я хорошо разбираюсь в подростках».

«Не уверен, что это хорошая мысль», - отозвался Хирато, переодеваясь в домашний халат.

«Но милый!» - едва не отчаялась Риишанна, - «Я сижу сутками дома с ребенком. Я люблю Зи больше всего на белом свете, но я скучаю по школе и ученикам. Если ты пригласишь своих подчиненных, я хотя бы на один вечер вспомню свою ушедшую молодость!»

«Этот подросток крайне запущенный», - ответил супруге Хирато прохладно, - «У него совершенно нет манер для застолья, а еще он может украсть все, что плохо лежит. Если б не Йоги, мне кажется, он давно вынес бы из ресторана все, что можно продать».

«Так позови их обоих!» - сказала жена, не сдаваясь, - «Про Йоги ты давно мне рассказывал, и я бы хотела взглянуть на этого мальчика. Насколько я помню, у него в семье тоже случилось несчастье, а еще он иногородний…»

«Может, мне еще и Еву позвать?» - огрызнулся Хирато, который редко повышал дома голос. От шума Зи пробудился и начал реветь.

Еву Ришианна никогда не любила. Эта девушка была всего лишь на пару лет ее младше, но пока что даже не думала выходить замуж. И вдобавок она одевалась так вызывающе, словно хотела заработать на жизнь своим телом. А еще часто дралась, и красила волосы в неестественный цвет.

А с другой стороны, это внесло бы в их жизнь немного разнообразия.


	6. Семейный уют

Глава 6. Семейный уют

«Занято!» - крикнул Гареки, ухватившись за ручку двери. Замок в местной ванной сломался давно, и естественно, ни Кароку, ни Йоги были не способны его отремонтировать.

«Трахайтесь где-нибудь в другом месте!» - добавил подросток, адресовав этот выпад Элеске, которая ломилась к ним в ванную.

«Но мне нужно помыться!» - возмущалась за дверью разъяренная девушка.

«Честь свою ты за один раз все равно не отмоешь», - ответил Гареки, подцепив ручку двери палкой от швабры. Теперь эта дура не сможет вломиться к ним.

«Да забей ты!» - послышался из коридора голос брата Кароку, - «Мне сейчас звони Уро, он просит смотаться к нему, там какой-то Пальнедо хочет послушать мое выступление. Лучше составь мне компанию, а то там будут одни мужики, а я не фанат вечеринки сосисок».

В итоге, музыкант с Элеской ушли. Гареки и Йоги остались вдвоем, но подросток пока не спешил открывать дверь. Его друг собирался избавиться от мокрой одежды, и подросток, конечно же, собирался на это попялиться, раз уж представился случай. Он все еще хотел убедиться в том, что его влечет к мужикам. Мало ли, это было лишь помешательством, которое сразу развеется, как только он увидит мужское голое тело.

Раздеваться филолог естественно не спешил.

«У меня есть на компьютере пара игрушек», - сказал он Гареки, - «Можешь в них поиграть, пока я тут разбираюсь».

«Не-а», - ответил Гареки, - «Ты просто так от меня не избавишься. Ты вчера меня кинул, и я за это буду сегодня мешать тебе».

Вообще говоря, на первом этаже было холодно, и Гареки не отказался бы сам залезть в теплый душ. Особенно, если Йоги оттуда не убежит, ибо даже намоченным, филолог выглядел весьма притягательно. «Слюнопускательно» - сказала б Цубаме, увидев что-то подобное, и в данный момент Гареки мог бы понять ее.

«Но мне…» - пробормотал неуверенно Йоги, - «Мне нужно раздеться. Ты же помнишь, что по законодательству посадить могут уже за то, что снимаешь перед несовершеннолетним трусы? А ванная здесь даже не запирается, и если вдруг Кароку вернется…»

«Если Кароку смутит то, что ты снял трусы перед парнем», - отрезал Гареки, - «То сажать в первую очередь надо его. Мы же одного пола, и ты просто моешься. Надо быть извращенцем, чтобы узреть здесь совращение. И вообще, если сажать за такое, то начинать надо с Элекски».

«Кстати», - добавил Гареки, увидев странный блеск во взгляде товарища, - «У нее целлюлит. Я раньше думал, что такое случается только со старыми тетками. Но, поди же ты! В общем, давай сюда свои мокрые шмотки, я положу их в стиралку, пока ты тут моешься».

Йоги вздохнул. Гареки не оставлял ему выбора. Однако к возмущенью подростка, филолог сначала растянул занавеску и только потом принялся раздеваться. Убирая мокрые вещи в машину, Гареки нервно кусал свои губы. Как бы он ни старался, подловить Йоги у него не получалось.

Конечно, он мог бы открыть занавеску… но словно бы это было слишком уж прямо, и при таком раскладе, Йоги точно пошлет его.

«Знаешь», - бросил он раздраженно, - «Я все равно представляю тебя, когда мастурбирую. Так что считай, что ты меня уже совратил. И, кстати, знал бы ты, что я делаю».

«Гареки, пожалуйста!» - откликнулся Йоги из-за занавески, - «Я почти не спал этой ночью, и у меня болит ужасно голова. Мы можем хотя бы сегодня не поднимать эту тему?»

«Мне просто кажется, что ты надо мной издеваешься», - ответил подросток, рассматривая отражение в зеркале, в котором как раз отражалась щель между стеной и занавеской, - «Тебе просто по фану смотреть, как я перед тобой изголяюсь, пытаясь чего-то добиться. А сам ты где-нибудь в универе улыбаешься девушкам вроде Элески и Цукумы. Может, даже водишь их по кафе и кино, где они пачкают тебя своей дешевой помадой».

На эту тираду Йоги ему не ответил. Филолог выключил воду, и высуну руку из-за занавески, чтобы взять полотенце. Вздохнув, Гареки решил уже выйти из ванной, чтобы больше перед ним не унижаться. Однако пока он собирался, занавеска открылась.

Товарищ Гареки забил вытираться. Он взял полотенце лишь для того, чтобы прикрыть все неуместное. Склонившись к подростку, Йоги схватил его за руки, и, притянув к себе, крепок поцеловал.

«Не говори так, пожалуйста», - пробормотал он, отстраняясь. Гареки в этот миг смотрел на филолога немигающим взглядом, и ощущал, как с того стекает вода. Прямо на его вещи, но это как будто бы в подобный момент было не страшным.

От товарища пахло шампунем и мылом – причем такими, которые Гареки никогда себе не покупал. Из-за бедности они с Цукумой мылись только хозяйственным.

«Я тебя ненавижу!» - ответил подросток, пряча глаза. Ему опять некуда было сбежать и негде прятаться.

- Скажите, Акари-чан, вы никогда не мечтали прославиться? – осведомился Хирата, поправляя халат. В эту ночь ему невыносимо захотелось курить, хотя он давненько этого не делал. Но Ришианна, которая могла неверно оценить его потребность, спала. А вот инспектору тоже не спалось.

Они стояли на лестнице. Хирата хотел присоединиться, но у него не оказалось пачки. А Акари вытряхнул из своей последнюю сигарету. Сотрудник макЦиркуса отметил, что инспектор предпочитает ментоловые.

- Прославиться, - сказал он, обхватывая губами тонкий предмет. – М-м-м.

- Да, - подтвердил Хирата. У него все еще шумело в голове, и он чувствовал, что готов даже на дерзость.

- А вы, Хирата? Вы бы хотели прославиться в какой-нибудь области?

Хирата всегда втайне мечтал о славе. Он понимал, что для этого у него есть задатки. И был рад, что сегодня ночью находится на одной волне с Акари.

- Я думаю, что да, - ответил он, глядя на инспектора. – Юристом или менеджером было бы оптимально. Однако можно было бы стать и актером. Я играл в университетском кружке. Но вы и сами помните это, Акари-чан.

Акари нахмурился.

- Вообще-то, не особенно, - признался он. – Должно быть, это алкоголь…

Хирата вздохнул. Это и правда было недолго, но он посвящал свою игру именно этому вдохновляющему его преподавателю права. Неужели, Акари ничего не помнил?

- «Эта боль не может продолжаться вечно», - процитировал Хирата, глядя на Акари, на то, как он докуривает сигарету. – Это «Клеопатра». Но я цитировал почти наизусть ее последний монолог со сцены на ваш день рождения…

- Возможно, - согласился Акари. Кажется, он был заинтересован. Инспектор даже протянул ему свою сигарету. – Вот, Хирата. Затянитесь, если не брезгуете, и пора спать. Завтра у нас у обоих трудный день. Мы ведь так и не обсудили новые стандарты по макМаффину.

Хирата взял сигарету. Фильтр был немного влажным, но, как отметил сотрудник мак Циркуса, на вкус ментоловый дым был весьма освежающим и приятным. Если не считать легкого запаха перегара, разумеется.

Они целовались так долго, что Йоги успел уже высохнуть. Однако, несмотря на время года и холодный пол первого этажа, он не замерз. С Гареки было совершенно не холодно.

«Я же сказал, прекрати!» - сказал филолог товарищу, прервав поцелуй. Гареки пытался стянуть с него полотенце уже в какой раз. И сопротивляться подростку было довольно не просто, но Йоги держался. Он напоминал себе о Кароку, который мог вернуться домой в любой момент, и это даже немного спасало.

«Ну, как хочешь!» - хмыкнул внезапно Гареки, убрав свою руку.

Сделав это, он опустил ее к себе на ремень и добавил: «Однако я целибата не принимал. Так что, если не хочешь участвовать, придется просто смотреть».

Сказав это, парень ухватил пальцами пряжку. Йоги осознавал, что его нужно остановить, однако, что-то мешало ему это сделать. Закусив губу, он считал про себя, мечтая о том, чтобы Гареки одумался.

Или, на самом деле, о том, чтобы он был настойчивей.

Они буквально дышали друг другу в лицо, пока Гареки разбирался с ширинкой. Закончив с ней, парень начал запускать под резинку трусов свои пальцы. Йоги в этот миг проклинал себя, но не мог никак заставить себя от него оторваться.

Но, к счастью, или к несчастью, из коридора вдруг послышался скрип от замка. Кароку вернулся, и его уже встречал радостным лаем всеми брошенный Най.

«Почему я должен идти вместе с вами?» - ныл Джики, когда Гареки и Йоги их встретили. Парня тащила с собой непреклонная Ева, которую Хирато тоже позвал к себе.

«Я ведь не подчиняюсь Хирате!» - продолжал возмущаться недовольный очкарик, - «На кой мне знакомство с его рожавшей женой? Да и вообще, я слышал, что они живут в тесной студии, и у них там младенец».

«Ты идешь с нами для того, чтоб я там не повесилась», - отрезала Ева, - «И потому, что иначе я тебя изобью».

Глядя на них, Гареки хмыкнул ехидно: «Порой эти двое так похожи на парочку, что мне начинается казаться, что они в тайне встречаются».

«Это вряд ли», - вздохнув, возразил ему Йоги, взяв тяжелый пакет другой, отдохнувшей рукой, - «Если бы между ними что-то и было, зачем им это скрывать? Они же парень и девушка, и оба достаточно взрослые».

«Ева старше», - ответил Гареки, - «Это типа не айс».

«Что не айс?» - поинтересовалась подошедшая Ева, и парень тут же заткнулся.

«Погода», - ответил ей за него Йоги, - «Она сегодня просто отвратная».

«Да уж, действительно!» - поддержал его Джики, - «По дороге сюда я не заметил ни одной миниюбки. Ненавижу ноябрь! Надо бы накопить денег и переехать, например, в Сочи».

На это Ева лишь хмыкнула: «Больше мечтай! Не с нашей зарплатой».

«Кстати, об этом», - заговорил снова Гареки, - «Где живет этот придурок? Мне кажется, мы уже начинаем опаздывать».

«Вон там», - махнула Ева рукой в сторону панельной девятиэтажки.

В квартире Хирато оказалось так тесно, что даже однокомнатная хата Гареки вдруг показалась подростку довольно просторной. Глядя на Йоги, который, снял куртку, парень снова задумался о цвете надетой его другом рубашки. Он был слишком розовым, что, казалось бы, неуместно для парня, однако на Йоги это внезапно смотрелось довольно уместно. Гареки не знал, что по этому поводу думать, и в итоге он снова решил просто не париться.

«Осторожно, он очень тяжелый!» - воскликнул товарищ, когда Ришианна взяла у него из рук пакет с тем, что они притащили к столу.

«Ничего», - улыбаясь, ответила женщина, - «Я постоянно держу в руках Зи, поэтому не надорвусь. А вы пока раздевайтесь. И вымойте руки. Я попрошу Хирато заварить чаю. Вы ведь, надеюсь, не пьете посреди бела дня?»

«К сожалению», - мрачно буркнула Ева, которая, насколько Гареки был в курсе, даже в рабочее время любила тайком выпивать с Цукитачи.

Раздевшись, разувшись, и отстояв очередь в ванную, все гости в итоге уселись за стол. Влезли они туда с жутким трудом, но Йоги, никого не спросив, просто схватил в какой-то момент Гареки за пояс, и притянул поближе к себе. Этим он освободил достаточно места, чтобы Джики тоже смог сесть.

«Давайте теперь познакомимся по-настоящему!» - воскликнула Ришианна, раздав всем пакетики с чаем, - «Вы уже знаете, что я – супруга Хирато. До того, как я родила, я работала в школе. Преподавала там обществознание».

«Кстати, Йоги», - повернулась она к своему гостю, - «Хирато сказал мне, что ты учишься на филологическом. Ты не хотел бы преподавать языки? В нашей школе как раз не хватает учителя, а муж говорил, что ты восхитительно ладишь с детьми».

«А еще я тебе говорил, что у меня мало сотрудников», - буркнул Хирато, который в этот день явно не выспался, - «Не надо их переманивать».

Слушая их, Гареки нахмурился. Если Йоги вдруг уйдет из макЦиркуса, откуда взять поводы навещать его? К тому же сам Гареки уже думал о колледже, который съест практически все его свободное время. Если Йоги уволится, они фактически перестанут видеть друг друга.

«Нет, я не думаю, что это мое», - слегка смутившись, ответил Йоги уклончиво, однако в голосе друга звучала странная нотка, которая не позволяла Гареки расслабиться.

«Жаль!» - вздохнула в ответ Ришианна, передвинув на середину стола тарелку с вареньем, на которую Ева смотрела уже с остервенением, - «Кстати, тебе ведь уже двадцать один? Ты присмотрел себе девушку? Мы с Хирато начинали встречаться как раз в этом возрасте, чтобы к окончанию вуза узнать друг друга как следует».

Растерянный, Йоги бросил взгляд на Гареки. За это подросток пнул его под столом – слишком уж палевным этот взгляд выглядел со стороны.

«И да, и нет», - вздохнув, сказал Йоги, вынимая из чашки размокший пакетик. На Гареки больше он не смотрел, как и на Ришианну.

«Этот парень слишком застенчивый, чтобы с кем-то встречаться», - произнес Джики в этот момент, пользуясь тем, что повисла неловкая пауза, - «И, в общем, он прав. С его любовью коллекционировать фигурки макЦиркуса, он вряд ли сумеет кого-нибудь впечатлить».

Сделав из своей чашки глоток, Гареки обжегся. Фигурки с макНяном и овцами он уже ненавидел. В комнате Йоги эти фигурки валялись везде. Иногда Гареки даже находил их в кровати, когда они впивались в него в неожиданном месте.

Однако с другой стороны, он уже не представлял себе Йоги без них. Каждый раз, раздобыв себе очередной экземпляр для коллекции, его друг улыбался так искренне, что Гареки совершенно не мог не умиляться, хотя и порицал это занятие.

«А ты, Джики», - переключилась Ришианна на очкарика. Еву она словно бы не замечала – хозяйка квартиры даже сначала забыла дать ей пакетик и чашку. «Какие у тебя планы на будущее?» - продолжала она, - «И что это за странный цветок ты мне принес?»

«Это мухоловка», - откликнулся Джики, - «В отличие от глупых букетов, эта штука жутко полезная – она ловит мух и дрозофил. А что до моих планов, я в ближайшее время я собираюсь заменить Цукитачи, как только тот свалит».

Гареки в этот миг смотрел на Хирато, который якобы улыбнулся, однако улыбка его смотрелась довольно натянутой. Кажется, ее заметила и Ришианна, поскольку она тут же принялась менять тему.

«Гареки», - сказала она, обращаясь к подростку, - «А ты… от мужа я слышала, что ты захотел подучиться. И что ты хорошо разбираешься во всякой электрике. Ты уже присмотрел себе колледж?»

«Еще нет», - мрачно буркнул Гареки, - «Все, которые я обошел, были забитыми. К тому же, мне не подойдет, что угодно, поскольку я должен совмещать учебу с работой».

«А ты не рассматривал вариант медицинского?» - внезапно спросила его Ришианна, - «Он как раз расположен рядом с вашим макЦиркусом, и у Хирато там работает брат. Мы могли бы поговорить с ним, чтобы он устроил твое поступление…»

«Ришианна!» - остановил супругу Хирато, - «Прошу, не вплетай сюда Токитатсу. Гареки и сам может справиться».

«Ты просто не хочешь снова встречаться с ним», - возразила супруга, - «Потому что у него все еще выше зарплата. Но мы же семья, а деньги в семье не имеют значения. К тому же, Токитатсу всегда…»

В этот миг ее прервал звонок в дверь.

«А вот и он!» - усмехнулась супруга Хирато. На что начальник Гареки спросил: «Ты, что, его пригласила, не спросивши меня?»

«Это месть за Цукитачи», - ответила ему Ришианна, вставая.

Ришианна на всякий случай пересчитала гвоздики в букете, который принес Токитатсу. В отличие от некоторых, он принес нормальные цветы. Но мог не удержаться от своих глупых медицинских шуток, которые выдавали дурное воспитание и плохой вкус.

Удивительно, насколько двое братьев были разными. Но его манеры, наверняка, были местью родителям обоих братьев, так как Хирате всегда доставалось больше материнской любви и заботы. Именно поэтому он вырос таким достойным человеком.

Неудивительно, что этой компании маргиналов такой человек сразу понравился. Стоило ему начать травить свои излюбленные байки, все оживились.

- … А потом я засунул эту лампочку себе в рот, - закончил Токитатсу. – Потому что мне было чертовски интересно, как клиент это вообще сумел с собой такое сотворить. Оказалось, что она, действительно, крайне легко там помещается. Но обратно…

Токитатсу пустился в описание того, как устроена челюсть. И говорил он почему-то совсем не уныло.

- Я бы ее разбил, - буркнул Гареки мрачно. Конечно, лампочки были дорогими, но если у этого человека есть деньги, ее не страшно потерять. – Чего думать.

- Так я и разбил, - улыбнулся Токитатсу, и подросток отметил, что брат Хираты покрыт царапинами. Судя по всему, они были вовсе не от бритья. – Рвануло так, что мне до сих пор больно пить коньяк. Даже не знаю, смогу ли я теперь когда-нибудь положить в рот что-н…

- Токитатсу, ты сейчас отвадишь человека от учебы, - вмешалась Ришианна. – Он решит, что вы ничем серьезным не занимаетесь, и передумает к вам поступать. Лучше скажи что-то, что его вдохновит!

- Ну, не следует пихать в рот то, что для этого не предназначено, - заключил Токитатсу и внимательно посмотрел на Гареки. Йоги, кажется, вздрогнул.

- Это не ваше дело, - отрезал Гареки, и поправился: - То, куда я собираюсь поступить!


End file.
